As The Page Turns
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: It was a simple mistake that led to major consequences. Pulled into a world within her own, she must fight to protect one world or risk losing them both…
1. Chapter 1

**As The Page Turns**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It was a simple mistake that led to major consequences. Pulled into a world within her own, she must fight to protect one world or risk losing them both…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Note: Don't kill me…**

...

**

* * *

**

**…**

"I can't believe my luck," Usagi groaned as she forced her feet to move faster. Her arms were currently filled with a couple of her heavier college textbooks, several study guides, many loose papers, and a large binder filled with notes. The day was exceptionally windy, flinger her hair wildly about her face as the young blond struggled to make it to class on time.

After all, this _was_ her last semester of college and today was the last final exam. Once she finished the test, she would be done with school forever! For that, she was thankful.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me!" Usagi shouted as she dodged bodies left and right. Since becoming Sailor Moon back in her younger years, Usagi had grown in many ways. She had developed physically as well as mentally (**1**). Slowly, but surely, she had managed to outgrow her clumsiness, developing an air of grace like that of her former self, Princess Serenity. Her ability to concentrate and understand most of her school work had sky rocketed; it helped that she was no longer staying up late fighting deadly monsters and villains while trying to survive.

Faintly, Usagi could hear the chime from the campus' clock, signaling that classes were about to begin for the day. Panic momentarily set in as Usagi double timed it to her destination. Of all the things she had outgrown, she was most proud of her punctuality. Unfortunately, today was not the best of days to use as an example.

Since it was the last day of final exams, Usagi had stayed up all night cramming. She wasn't particularly worried about passing; it was mostly nerves that had her unsure. After the battle with Galaxia, Usagi decided to buckle down on her school work. With the help of Amy, she was able to bring her grades up enough to apply and be accepted into the local University.

She was seeking a degree in Human Relations. Thanks to the slow recovery of her past memories, Usagi was able to gain a foot hold in the many courses she had to take to complete and gain her degree.

While she was busy finishing college, many of her friends were fulfilling their lifetime dreams. Mamoru was finishing another year in America; Ami had moved to Germany to attend Medical School; Makato accepted a full time culinary scholarship in France, Minako's acting career was at it's highest; Rei's singing career was beginning to blossom; and the Outers, well, they were the same as ever.

"Almost there," Usagi huffed underneath her breath. She only had one more corner to go and the campus would be in her sights. As she came upon the turn and pivoted, her small form slammed into the much larger one of someone else, who, like her, was racing to get somewhere.

The impact caused Usagi to stumble back. Her arm load of materials fell from her grip as her body automatically reacted to the situation. Without realizing it, Usagi fell into her Sailor Soldier mode, manipulating the fall so that she received the least amount of damage as possible. Her form and technique had developed over time, allowing her to gracefully fall without hurting herself.

As for the person she bumped into, he didn't have the same kind of luck. Usagi instantly felt guilty as she noted the loud crack that seemed to echo around her. The sound of bone breaking was too familiar, painfully so, as was the cry of pain.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Usagi thought for a moment before she stopped and took a deep, calming breath. Panic would not do anyone any good, not her and not him. As she exhaled, she felt a sense of calm and familiar knowing settle inside of her. Standing quickly, Usagi moved to his side. Thankfully, the bone had not managed to break through the skin, and no visible lump or bulge showed to point towards a clean break.

Maybe, just maybe, the bone had only been severely fractured. Falling to her knees before the young man, she instantly reached for his arm. She ignored his curious gaze as she softly held the slowly swelling limb. When her fingers gently pressed against the hot skin, her powers instantly set to work.

"I'm so sorry," Usagi mumbled her apologies. "I should have been more careful and watched where I was going." Her fingers moved in soothing circles over his skin.

"It's okay," the man spoke, drawing Usagi's attention away from his arm. Her blue eyes caught sight of messy, light brown hair and dark brown eyes which were focused intensely on her. At being caught staring, the man blushed and looked away from her. In his embarrassment, he began to ramble his apologies as well, explaining that he was in too big of a hurry, but never specifying why.

Usagi nodded her head as the man continued to ramble away. In a way, he reminded her of her brother, Shingo. A small smile managed to slide across her face, hindering her concentration. She quickly regained it. Using too much of the Crystals power could result in severe consequences. The last thing she needed was someone to take note of her strange powers.

No, that would definitely not be a good thing.

Usagi pushed a little more of the soothing energy into his skin, allowing the healing properties to mend the bone, but not fully heal the injury. He would walk away with a nasty bruise.

"It feels okay," Usagi stated, interrupting the man's internal debate. "What do you think?"

Keisuke slowly moved his arm ever so slightly. The pain had significantly been reduced; it was almost as if she had the 'healing touch' as some called it. When he first hit the ground, the pain had been unbearable, and he was sure he had managed to break something. Now, though, it felt bearable.

Strange.

"Yeah, I guess it was just the shock from the impact," Keisuke chuckled nervously while standing and offering the blonde girl a hand. She accepted it gratefully and again apologized.

"No worries," Keisuke waved off the apology.

A loud chime from the clock just down the street brought Usagi back to reality. With a surprised squeak, she knelt back down to gather her books.

"I'm going to be late," Usagi cried out as she gathered her belongings in a pile and handed the man his belongings. Without waiting on him, she scooped up her stuff and sprinted towards the college.

Keisuke was left standing and staring after her form, slightly stunned. Then he too remembered exactly what he had been doing before the run in with the girl. He spared one last glance in the direction she had taken before moving to head home. He had to figure out how to get his sister back!

**…**

"Usagi, how did the exam go?" Luna questioned as she watched Usagi collapse onto her bed. A soft, muffled moan was her answer. Luna jumped atop the bed, sitting next to Usagi's head which was still buried in the fluffy comforter. When Usagi showed no signs of moving, Luna pawed at the girl's head, successfully earning herself a push off of the bed.

Miffed, the cat dug her claws into Usagi's back side.

"LUNA!" Usagi yelped while rubbing her sore cheek.

"How did the exam go?" Luna repeated herself while regaining her perch atop the bed. Her answer was a small shrug and distant look.

"I think I did okay, but I won't know for sure until the scores come in," Usagi sorted through her pile of materials she had taken and brought back from school. She organized the study guides and stuffed them into one of her books. When she reached for the other book, she noticed that it wasn't one she recognized, and it definitely wasn't what she had carried out with her earlier.

"Where did this come from?" Usagi carefully picked up the book. It was old, or so it seemed. The writing on the front had been worn away, making it hard to read. The cover was torn and starting to flake away.

"What class was that for?" Luna inquired while moving closer. For some reason, the book drew her attention to it, almost as if it was calling to the feline. From the look on Usagi's face, she was feeling the pull too.

"It's not mine," Usagi and Luna shared a glance.

"Whose is it then?" Luna questioned while shaking free from the pull that had been tugging at her. She watched as her charge became lost in thought only to return with a look of realization and embarrassment.

"I bet it was that guy!" Usagi snapped her fingers as she drew the conclusion. At Luna's inquisitive look, Usagi blushed and stumbled through her explanation. After finishing her tale, she was met with Luna's look of exasperation.

"I thought you grew out of that?"

"Me too," Usagi admitted sheepishly. "I didn't mean to oversleep, but all that cramming last night must have worn me out more than I thought."

"You'll just have to return it to him. Did you ask him for his name?"

"Not really," Usagi winced at the look Luna sent her. "The last bell rang and I was in a hurry to get to class. I couldn't afford to flunk the exam due to an absence!"

"Check inside the cover," Luna walked over and pawed open the book. "Maybe his name is in it somewhere. A book this old has to be valuable, so I doubt he would just carry this around without some proof of ownership of some sort."

As the book opened, the powerful pull felt from before was magnified. Usagi gasped as her crescent moon responded to the power that now flowed freely from the open pages. Colors of Red, Blue, Green, and White swam around her body, caressing her.

"Usagi!" Luna shouted, but her voice seemed so far away.

"L-Luna?" Usagi gasped when she felt her body grow lighter and start to fall forward. The bright, glowing, and warm colors that surrounded her blocked out everything around her. Her forehead began to burn with the intensity of power reacting inside of her. Usagi could feel the hot burn of her crescent mark as it seared her forehead.

"LUNA!" Usagi cried out again as she struggled to stop her fall; it was useless. The power that had radiated from the book was now stronger, fuller, more alive. A opening broke through the colors, but it was still far away.

Though she did not know where it led, Usagi trusted her instincts and pushed her body towards the steadily growing light. Behind her, the other colors gave her one parting caress before allowing her to slip through the hole and into their world.

**…**

"Usagi!" Luna yelled as she jumped to follow her Hime; however, her small feline body was thrown back, slamming her into the wall. Momentarily stunned, Luna was forced to watch as the swirl of colors lifted and carried her Hime into the book.

"Give her back," Luna pushed herself onto her feet and struggled to take a step towards the bed. The lights, which were slowly dying out, began to morph, and Luna questioned her sanity. Inside each color was a vague outline of what appeared to be a man. The four of them turned to spare a glance to the feline before returning from where they came, leaving a stunned, shocked, and frightened cat.

Luna gave one last plea for her Hime before succumbing to the darkness that swam around the outer edges of her vision.

**…**

Keisuke cursed himself as finally managed to make his way up to his room. His mother and step father had called him into the living room and requested that he spend time with them for a change. Normally, he would not mind, but he needed to find a way to get Miaka out of _The Universe of the Four Gods._

As soon as Keisuke was safely inside his room, he quickly locked the door and walked over to his bed. Even though he would love to spend all his time figuring a way to get his sister out of the book, he did have to go to school. Still, he refused to leave the only link and clue to his sister and her whereabouts anywhere else other than on his person.

Opening his back pack, Keisuke began to pull out his books, searching for the one that held his sister. When he had pulled every book from inside the back pack out except the most important one, Keisuke began to panic. Frantically, he tore through his back pack, making sure no small hole, nook, or cranny went unsearched. Then he turned to the pile on his bed.

Maybe he had just overlooked it?

That was wishful thinking, but still Keisuke held to that tiny sliver of hope. So, he began to search through the mess until he came to one book he knew did not belong to him; it was for Interpersonal Skills and Group Dynamics'.

No one he knew was taking such a course, but a nagging feeling continued to poke at his mind. Flipping open the cover, Keisuke found a name neatly scribbled in the top corner:

_Usagi Tsukino_

He did not know anyone by that name, but maybe he could find her name in the online class registry. Just as Keisuke was shutting the book, he noted a fine golden piece of hair that had managed to fall into the book. Picking it up, he examined the small clue. Suddenly, it hit him!

His mind flashed back to the sudden encounter with an unknown blonde earlier that day. He had been stuffing the last review sheet for his next exam when she slammed into him. His memories played in slow motion as he recalled losing his grip on the bag, sending it flying and everything falling out of it. Her armful of school work had also fallen into the mix.

"This is not good," Keisuke groaned at his horrible luck and rushed to his computer, hoping to find the girl before it was too late.

**….**

Usagi felt herself being pulled back into the realm of consciousness. When she was able to blink her bleary eyes open, she found herself floating in a black void. There was no light, no life, no nothing. There was only an endless amount of darkness that clung hungrily to her body. Her clothes were the only thing of light in the seemingly endless expanse, making her body seem to glow, even to her own eyes.

Shaking her head of the dizzy spell and accompanying queasiness, Usagi assumed she was in some type of space. The only time her stomach ever seemed to churn in such a way was when she found herself in space.

"Where am I?" Usagi questioned herself, noting the way her voice seemed to echo.

"You are in one of the realms belonging to the Four Gods," A deep voice answered her, stunning the blonde who had believed herself to be alone. Twisting around, Usagi came face to face with four handsome men.

Blinking lightly, Usagi twisted back around so that her back was to them. "This has to be a dream," she spoke softly to herself, not realizing that she was easily heard by the four otherworldly beings. "Just a dream," Usagi assured herself while reaching a hand up to pinch her arm.

"Ow! Stupid nails," Usagi cursed and then stole a peek over her shoulder. All four beings were still there. All but one was looking at her with soft, amused looks. "Okay, so…"

"For someone powerful enough to activate the spell cast on this book, you appear to be nothing but a simpleton," This remark came from the being dressed in blue. His appearance was a regal one, much like the others, but he had his own aura which stood out from the rest. He was cold and distant, much like the frosty blue color that was his hair.

Usagi felt a tick of anger ignite inside of her, but she pushed it down. This was no time to be hot headed. Instead, she swept back around and moved to float closer towards the being who had insulted her without knowing her.

"I was not aware of the fact that I had anything to prove to someone like you," Usagi spared the man a polite, innocent smile, catching him off guard.

"You will have to excuse Seiryuu. He is not one known for having the best of temperaments," The man with fiery red hair and a large set of matching wings spoke with barely hidden amusement at the other's expense.

"Given the circumstances, I would have to agree with you," A man with sleek black hair and perfectly chiseled features spoke. His aura was dark, matching his wardrobe quite nicely; however, the thing that amazed Usagi the most was the large serpent which wrapped it's way around his body intimately.

"I'm so confused. I feel like I have just stepped into one of Minako's yaoi manga's," Usagi shook her head and floated back to give herself some space from the four beings. She took a moment to take notice of their appearance. All were finely dressed in the finest material and the best of armor. The one called Seiryuu had the most lavish of outfits while the winged man seemed to have the more relaxed of wardrobes. He wore considerably less armor and cloth, but not enough to seem indecent.

"Yaoi?" This time the voice came from the quietest and most feminine looking of the group. His long white hair was pulled away from his face, allowing for a golden and ornate headdress to settle over his brow. Intense eyes regarded her with curiosity and respect.

"Oh, um, that's not really important at the moment," Usagi did not wish to describe Yaoi to four completely handsome strangers. Instead, she needed information and a way out of there. "My name is Usagi Tsukino, and I apologize for my rude behavior. I'm simply confused and unaware as to where I am and how I came to be here."

"I am Suzaku, God of the South," The one named Suzaku stepped forward. His body glowed a bright red and the form of a fiery phoenix took shape behind him.

"I am Seiryuu, God of the East," The distant one spoke as his body glowed a deep blue and behind him, in the essence of Lightning, a dragon took form.

"I am Genbu, God of the North," The man gave a nod of his head as his body began to glow a bright green and the form of a tortoise and snake appeared behind him.

"I am Byakko, God of the West," The quiet one spoke. His form was encased in a bright, glowing white and the form of a tiger appeared behind him in a flurry of light.

Their power called to hers and in a flash of light, Usagi stood before them in her past form, Princess Serenity. Her crescent moon glowed proudly upon her brow as she regarded each of the beings before her. "Though I am known in this life to some as Usagi Tsukino, I have many other names. This form is known as Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium, heir to the Ginzuisho. I am also known as Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, and, most recently, Sailor Cosmos."(**2**)

"We are quite aware of who you are, Princess," Seiryuu responded in a clipped tone. "Though you are not a part of our world, the aura that you possess is strong enough to affect the book that binds us."

"The book?" Usagi remembered Luna opening the book, but after that, everything was blank. At her confused look, Byakko stepped forward to explain.

"Our world is contained and separate from your world. Think of it as another dimension within a dimension. To protect our world and the doorway leading into it, it is disguised as a book and protected by a spell. Only the chosen one's are allowed to enter through the doorway and become our priestess. I, Byakko, and Genbu have long since seen our priestess' come and leave this world. Suzaku and Seiryuu's priestess' have just recently arrived, bringing much chaos in their wake; it was not our intention to have them both arrive so closely together, nor was it our intention to bring you into this battle."

"My priestess and Seiryuu's were souls tied closely together by the bonds of friendship, but fate has severed that bond. Though we wish to correct this mistake, we cannot interfere in the dealings of our servants until we have been summoned," Suzaku spoke. "As for your appearance, we believe that the spell which protects this world has seen fit for your assistance."

Usagi closed her eyes as she absorbed all of the information relayed to her. A small pain of loneliness began to fill her once she realized that she would have to fight again. Only, this time, she would fight alone without the support of her friends. It was, after all, the agreement she and the Guardian Cosmos had agreed upon after the final battle…

Before she could fall into the painful memories of the past, Usagi summoned the Ginzuisho from within her body. She held it out so that all four beings could see it float above the palm of her hand.

"This is the Ginzuisho. As the only heir of the Silver Millennium, I am the only one who can wield it, and thus the only one of whom it controls. As it's wielder, I have been given the duty as protector of love and justice. I fight wrongs and triumph over evil, all evil. If the Ginzuisho activated the spell, it had good reasons," Usagi brought the crystal back to her chest, allowing it to re-enter her body.

"We believe that fate has played a bigger part in not only our world, but yours. With your help, maybe we can spare both our worlds," Genbu spoke solemnly.

"I will do everything within my power to help prevent the destruction of this world as well as my own," Usagi allowed her Princess Serenity form to disperse, leaving her in her college uniform.

"You must be careful in your journey. There are many that would seek to manipulate the power of which you wield. Be weary of those you meet, and tell no one of this meeting. The consequences could be disastrous if you fail to heed this warning," Suzaku warned. His tone was serious and his voice deep and full of despair for things that may come.

Usagi nodded again.

"It would be wise if you kept the knowledge of your existence away from both priestess' and their Seishi for as long as possible," Byakko added as an afterthought.

"I will do my best," Usagi watched as the four nodded together as one. For a few moments, the four men stared at the shorter woman, evaluating her with their gaze. Usagi felt the urge to fidget, but resisted. Instead, she stood proud and tall.

She watched as one-by-one each god disappeared in a flash of their respective colors. The last to leave was Seiryuu. He had one last piece of advice for the young woman.

"Beware of Nakago, the leader of my Seishi. Though he is loyal, he is guided by his own sense of justice and the need for revenge above all," With that said, the distant God of the East disappeared, leaving Usagi alone in the darkness.

**…

* * *

...**

**Well, what do you think? If you have not been able to figure it out, this is a Fushigi Yuugi/Sailor Moon crossover. I have not yet decided which point to bring Usagi into the picture. If you have a suggestion, please feel free to make it. The best way is to send it in a review. I would also appreciate it if you could give me a reason why it would be best to introduce Usagi into the FY world at that time in the FY timeline.**

**I do not think that Usagi was in any way unintelligent, as implied by the English-Dub anime version of the show. I contribute her inability to adequately perform and participate in her studies to her naïveté and laziness in the area. I also blame the enemies who kept her up all the time fighting for her life and those of others, and the sudden change in her lifestyle. All of these factors could contribute to her inability to fully concentrate and understand her schooling.**

**In this story, I have made it (as you will learn in later chapters) to where Usagi accepted the lifestyle of no more fighting for her friends by taking up the mantle of power that being Cosmos offers. No one has died, they have merely moved on with their life. This story is taking place a few years into the future, giving the characters time to accept her decision and start to carry out their lives as Usagi wished for them to do. Does this make sense? I will divulge more information throughout the story; however, if you are still confused, just say so in a review and I will try to clear it up in the next AN of the next chapter, k?  
**

_**PS: I need to find some pictures of the 'Four Gods'. Also, if you have any ideas for my story, please share them. I am more than willing to read and, possibly, incorporate the ideas into my story. I'm not sure of pairings at the moment. I might not pair her with anyone, but if I do, it wont be a Tamahome/Usa pairing. He and Miaka are staying together.**_

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**As The Page Turns**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It was a simple mistake that led to major consequences. Pulled into a world within her own, she must fight to protect one world or risk losing them both…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Note: Don't kill me…**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**...**

Ikuko Tsukino hummed happily as she continued to do the dishes. Her hands had previously been slipped into a bright yellow pair of cleaning gloves that reached to her elbows. After all, it wouldn't do for a house wife to endure harsh chemicals that could easily damage or irritate her skin. The perfect house wife had to keep her perfect appearance perfectly.

Ikuko's little world was suddenly interrupted by the sound of harsh and hasty pounding on her front door. Pulling her hands out of the water, she shook off the suds and wiped away the wetness on a dish towel. Still humming, she walked peacefully to the door. Without peeking to see who it was, Ikuko happily opened the door wide and bade welcome to the stranger on the other side.

Keisuke, after having spent several hours hacking into school documents and sorting through them, finally found the girl he had ran into the yesterday. Her name was Usagi Tsukino and her file easily provided her address and several ways to contact her. Keisuke had decided against calling the girl.

"_Hi, yes, you ran into me just yesterday. I'm afraid you might have accidentally picked up the book that somehow managed to suck in my sister and her friend Yui, and whisk them away to ancient China. If I don't get the book back, there is a chance I'll never be able to help save my sister and prevent her from becoming a human sacrifice to Suzaku, one of the four gods in the book…"_

Somehow, Keisuke didn't believe that would go over so will with the girl or her family, and he had no intention of being sent away for a psychiatric review. Instead, Keisuke decided to take a direct approach. That was how he found himself banging on the Tsukino's front door. Though there was no car in the driveway, he had to make sure no one was home. He _had_ to get that book back!

Keisuke was in the middle of knocking again when the door quickly flew open, presenting him with the sight of an older lady, obviously a housewife considering her attire of a frilly yellow with pink polka-dot apron and yellow cleaning gloves, smiling warmly at him as if he were an old time friend of the family.

"How can I help you?" Mrs. Tsukino – or who he assumed her to be – smiled sweetly at him, momentarily blinding him with her bright white smile. Blinking away the dots that filled his vision, Keisuke blushed and lowered his arm. Chuckling nervously, he struggled to not look like an idiot.

"Um, hi," Obviously, he was failing miserably. "I'm looking for Tsukino Usagi. Is she home?"

"Why, yes she is! Please, come inside and I'll go get her for you. She should still be in her room," Ikuko stepped aside and allowed Keisuke through the front door. She directed him to the sitting room before turning and walking up the stairs to the second floor.

Keisuke stood nervously with Tsukino Usagi's book tucked under his arm. He could hear Mrs. Tsukino calling out for her daughter, but there was no reply. Panic momentarily fluttered through him as his brain came up with the worst case scenario. After another couple of minutes, Mrs. Tsukino came downstairs with a perturbed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, she must have slipped pass without me knowing," The blue haired woman sent one more concerned look towards the upstairs hallway that led to her daughter's room. "If you'd like, you can wait here until she returns; it shouldn't be long. Knowing my Usagi, she probably ran off to get a milkshake at the Crowne to celebrate her final exams."

"That's okay, I was actually just stopping by to return this," Keisuke handed the textbook towards Ikuko who gladly accepted it. "We accidentally bumped into each other, and I think we might have mixed up our belongings. I found this mixed with my books when I got home last night, but one of mine was missing. Did she mention anything to you about it? It's a very important book, a family heirloom actually."

Ikuko stopped to think for a moment after carefully storing the heavy textbook on the bookshelf. "No, I don't think so. Come to think of it, she didn't even come down for supper last night. Kenji and I assumed she was exhausted from all the stress of school. If you'd like, you can check and see if she left it in her room. There is a pile of her books on the bed."

Keisuke nodded and offered his thanks before following Ikuko's directions. He briskly walked up the stairs, trying not to seem more anxious than he had to; it wouldn't do good to make Mrs. Tsukino worried or suspicious. Once the woman was out of sight, Keisuke ran to the right door, flung it open, and was assaulted by all the pink in the room. It took his brain a moment to actually sort through all the color and make sense of it all.

Shaking his head to clear it, he walked towards the large mess piled atop the bed. There, sitting innocently was the book Keisuke was looking for; it lay innocently atop the comforter, and Keisuke felt hope build inside him. Maybe she hadn't opened it.

Reaching out, Keisuke moved to grab the book, but a low hiss stopped him. From behind him, a black cat had just awoken, and from the angry gleam in her eyes, she was not happy. Keisuke slowly turned around and backed away from the advancing cat.

"Easy kitty," Keisuke whispered lowly. One hand was held out in front of him, the other was reaching back for the book. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get my book back." As soon as Keisuke's hand touched the old, worn out book, the cat jumped. Her claws were extended and they gleamed in the morning light threateningly.

Screaming, Keisuke dodged the cat and ran out the door as fast as he could. The cat was on his heels. Without stopping, Keisuke continued to run down the stairs and towards the front door, but the cat was slightly faster. Somehow, the black feline had managed to cut him off, leaving him no other choice than to go through her to get out the door.

"Luna!" Ikuko's voice was reprimanding as she stormed around Keisuke. A spatula was in one hand while the other reached down and picked up the feline by the scruff of the neck. "That is no way to treat a guest!" As Ikuko scolded the cat, she waved the dreaded spatula towards it.

"Um, Tsukino-san," Keisuke mumbled as he was forced to watch the house wife continue to scold the cat. The cat, on the other hand, seemed to ignore the woman in exchange for glaring menacingly at him. HIM! Keisuke had never been happier to know that cats couldn't really harm anyone.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Tsukino bowed in apology. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, thank you," Keisuke held up book and then quickly tucked it under his arm, safe and securely. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, but I really need to get going. Thank you again!"

Ikuko smiled and nodded as she showed the polite young man to the door. Luna, who was still trapped in Ikuko's iron grip, hissed one last time at the boy as he passed by her. The hiss caused Ikuko to start another round of lecturing after the door was safely closed.

When Luna finally managed to escape the wrath of Ikuko Tsukino, she ran upstairs and to her charge's room. There was the only means of escape via a cracked window. Sliding through the small space, Luna jumped to the ground and took off to follow after the boy.

**…...**

In Konan, a beautiful city ruled by a young emperor, a middle school girl was walking along the gardens, enjoying the view. In the past couple of days, she had suffered a terrible heartache that continued to tear through her body, breaking her apart one piece at a time. She had hopes that the beauty of palace gardens would help to ease her mind away from Tamahome, the cause of her pain.

Sadly, it had not. Sighing to herself, she ventured to the lake, looking into its crystal depths for some sort of sign. There had to be an explanation for Tamahome. There had to be some way to bring him back to her. Tears burned at the back of her eyes as her throat began to sting.

Just as she was about to collapse into another round of painful, heart wrenching sobs, the reflection in the lake changed drastically. Where it had once reflected the beautifully blue and clear skies, it now showed darkness. Gasping, Miaka took a step back and threw her head towards the sky. Indeed, the clear skies were now covered with a thick blanket of dark clouds. No rain fell, but thunder roared and lightning sparked. A harsh wind swept through the city, tearing through the streets and throwing people to and fro harshly.

"Miaka!" Hotohori's cry caught Miaka's attention. She cast terrified eyes towards the emperor who hurried to get to her. His strong arms wrapped around her shivering body, pulling her away from the open area and to the protection of the castle. From there, he and the other Seishi of Suzaku watched as the darkness grew more menacing.

"What's happening?" Miaka turned and questioned Hotohori, but the man had no answer for her. He, too, was at a loss for what was going to happen. All around the palace, many council men were scurrying about, screaming about the end of time. Chichiri, the blue haired monk, stood next to Miaka. His usually cheerful gaze was serious as his face turned towards the thundering skies.

"Do you think Yui has summoned Seiryuu?" Miaka's voice was a low whisper, timid and frightened. Hotohori's grip around her tightened at the thought, but he didn't voice how his mind had trailed to that theory. Thankfully, for all the Seishi present, Chichiri spoke.

"No, there is a strong power behind this storm, but it is not of Seiryuu!" For the time being, all of the Suzaku Seishi present breathed easily. Now their only worry was whether or not the storm would tear through the city, destroying everything in its wake.

**…...**

In Kutou, panic reined through the town as well. People scurried into their homes, shutting the doors and windows tightly in hopes of surviving the night. In the palace, however, two figures stood on a covered balcony. The smaller figure stared up towards the taller, more imposing one with a look of concern stretched upon her features.

"Nakago," her voice quivered as another round of thunder boomed loudly overhead. She was visibly startled from how close the sound had rang to the palace. Nakago, the tall blonde general who still stood perfectly still at her side, turned his eyes away from the sky and towards his Priestess.

"Yes, Lady Yui?"

"What is happening?"

"I'm not sure, Priestess," Nakago answered honestly, though he did not enjoy the truth to his words. Something was happening, and it was not made known to him. "I can assure you that I will not allow anyone or anything disrupt your plans, Lady Yui." With that, Nakago bid his farewell and left his Priestess with the promise of sending Tamahome to comfort her. While the newly turned man comforted the Priestess, Nakago would seek guidance and answers to the questions that now plagued him.

**…...**

The feeling of weightlessness quickly disappeared and left behind a sense of dread. Usagi sucked in a large breath of air, preparing to scream if necessary, but the sudden weight pressing down upon her back cut her off. Her body was suddenly falling down at an alarmingly fast rate. The darkness was parting, as if in a hurry to escape her body which hurled towards an unknown destination.

It took a great deal of effort to push her arms out before her, crossing them in front of her face for protection against the harsh wind. She opened her eyes just barely in time to see the darkness give way to a bright, blinding light. As if her body was a torpedo, Usagi ripped through the barrier of light and into a new world.

This time, her scream was not restrained, but it did nothing to save her from her situation. Her body had fallen prey to the force of gravity, quickly descending towards a heavily wooded area. Her mind scrambled to summon her powers, but the change had been so drastic, she was still in a sense of shock. The ground rushed to greet her and, had it not been for her arms, Usagi was sure the fall would have broken her neck.

Dirt gave way to her body as she skidded over the forest floor. Usagi closed her eyes tight, crying out in pain with each impact. In reaction to her distress, her crescent mark flashed upon her brow, glowing brightly. The warm energy washed over her, soothing her aching body and healing all of the injuries she was gaining as her body continued to skid, albeit, at a slower pace. Limply, her body was tossed and forced to roll a few feet away, leaving her stretched out across a soft landscape of grass and wildflowers.

Her crescent beam flashed one last time and as it died down, four other bright lights suddenly appeared, each on a different part of her body - one around her neck, one on each wrist, and one on her thigh. Usagi moaned, but stayed unconscious and unaware to the additions added to her being.

All of her injuries had been healed and the only sign of her fall was the disorder of her clothes. The once clean and neat uniform was ripped and torn in various areas. What wasn't missing was covered in dirt, grass, and other debris from her fall. Her hair had also lost it's 'Odango' style, and now lay loosely around her in a mess of tangles.

Around her, the sky cleared, giving way to the warm rays of sunlight which filtered through the trees and sought out her form. They warmed her sore body and filled it with energy even as she slept. Life around her continued. Birds chiped, animals grazed, and people gave thanks to the survival of another day.

However, luck was not on Usagi's side. As she lay unconscious on the forest floor, several men had moved to inspect what had caused such chaos only moments ago. The sound had been loud, but momentary, but it was the light that had caught the attention of several of the people nearby hunting or lurking in the woods. When the eyes of the men landed on her prone form, greed filled their eyes. Chuckling, the four men moved towards her body. Their lusty gazes drank up her barely covered form. Together, the four carried the girl back to their boss. Surely a find such as her would fetch a great price.

**…...**

Nakago's distaste for his current mission was easily seen in his features. Even Yui had noticed the sudden change in the general. At first, she assumed it was due to the storm that had raged two days ago, but that was not the only cause to the blonde man's anger.

Not only had he failed to find the answer he sought in regards to the storm and the power behind it, but now the Emperor had sent him on a mission not pertaining to the summoning of Seiryuu.

_Nakago stood before the throne of the Emperor of Kutou. In the Emperor's hand was a parchment that had been delivered several minutes ago. Nakago had been the one to deliver it, and he was not pleased to have the 'honor' of being the one to do so. Whatever it was in that message, it seemed to please the Emperor._

"_Nakago," the Emperor summoned his head general closer. Nakago stood from his bowing position and took several steps towards the other man._

"_Yes, your highness?" _

"_I have a mission for you," the Emperor grinned and handed the parchment to Nakago who took it and read over it. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as the Seiryuu Seishi realized exactly what it was he was expected to do._

"_It would seem that a hidden jewel has been found amongst the land just outside of Kotou. I have receive a personal invitation to the auctioning of such a gem and others the kind. I am unable to attend, so I want you to go and bring back only the best of the line up. Am I understood?" _

"_Yes, your highness," Nakago rolled the parchment up and slid it into his belt. With another bow, Nakago left the throne mood in a fowler mood than he had entered with._

Now, Nakago was walking through the busy streets of Kutou with Amiboshi and Yui trailing him. Yui, who had been upset due to Tamahome's return to Miaka, another reason Nakago was angered, had been coaxed by Nakago to spend some time outside of the palace.

"Amiboshi, take Lady Yui and escort her around the village. I have business to attend to for the Emperor," Nakago ordered while only sparing the boy a glance from over his shoulder. Amiboshi nodded and pulled Yui along a different path. Nakago watched them until their two forms disappeared through the throng of people.

Slipping into the shadows of a nearby alleyway, Nakago headed towards his next destination…

**…...**

Usagi groaned as a strong hand slammed into the side of her face. Her head whipped to the side as her skin burned from the harsh touch. Blinking her blue eyes open, she was greeted with the sight of a familiar man. The grossly overweight and heavily balding man was leering at her in a drunken haze. Over the past two days, Usagi had come to learn of the harsh reality that women faced in this time era.

Women, unlike in Usagi's time, were not given the same right's and respect here. Instead, they were treated little above cattle and other livestock. When she had first awoken from unconsciousness, she had found herself overly weak and groggy. She tried to move, but her body refused to cooperate. All around her were several other women who were cuffed and gathered together. They trembled in fright in one corner while Usagi was chained to another wall.

It had not taken her long to figure out what had transpired while she had lost consciousness. The girls, after having calmed down, managed to tell her of her location, or as much as they knew. Usagi had ended up in the hands of traffickers, people who stole or kidnapped women and/or children and sold them into slavery. Usagi, it would seem, was a special collection.

The men had taken extra precautions with her, making sure to keep her drugged and chained to the wall. She was given more food than the rest, and the men made sure she ate every bite. Several men would come down all at once, but Usagi was not able to figure it out at first. Another girl had to explain to her that the 'boss' wanted to make sure the girls were still virgins. So, no one man was allowed entrance at a time. It was to ensure the 'goods' remained in tact.

Usagi was disgusted with this fact. The drugs in her system had managed to keep her so loopy that she was unable to use her powers, but the night prior, the dose had been less than the other night. She questioned the guard, but she only received a slap to the face. In retaliation, she spit in his, earning herself a mild beating, just enough to knock her out.

Now, though, she was beginning to figure out what was about to happen. She and the other girls were each in their own set of cuffs that held their hands locked behind their backs. A rope was twisted around each chain and it held the girls in a line, preventing them from escaping.

"Listen up," the 'boss' spoke. "I don't want no trouble out of any of yers, ya hear? Yer worth more to me if ya ain't too broken." At this, all of the goons cackled. Usagi's blue eyes darted around, counting the men silently to herself. She wasn't about to be sold to some pervert, and she'd be damned if she allowed any of the girls to be either.

"As fer you," the boss spoke as he jerked Usagi's chin towards him. "I hate ter see a fine ass like yers go, but yu'll bring a hefty finders fee. We're gonna save ya for last." Usagi narrowed her eyes at the disgusting man, sending him wave after wave of harmful promises in his direction. He only laughed at her 'feistiness' and ordered one of the other men to cloak her.

Usagi was forced to watch as girl after girl was pushed through the curtain and towards a stage. Between the loud cursing of the men and the whimpers of the other girls, she could hear each girl being auctioned. Once 'bought' the girls were taken to the back and moved to a separate room to wait for their new master to pick them up at the end of the auction.

It took over an hour to get through each of the girls, and finally it was Usagi's turn. Thankfully, during the wait, her guard had slacked off enough so that Usagi could channel some of her energy into cleansing her body of what little effects the drug still maintained; it seemed like the fools had grown careless after having no trouble from her during the first twenty-four hours.

"Yur up, sweetheart," her guard grabbed her shoulder, pushing her roughly into the sunlight and towards the center of the stage. The auctioneer, a man much like the 'boss, only not as bald nor as fat, grinned and reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

Usagi's body and face had been concealed by the cloak, giving off a sort of mysteriousness that drew the attention of the many men present. Her blue eyes were able to sweep the crowd, examining each disgusting pig one at a time. Most of the men were like those who had captured her, dirty, filthy, and disgusting. Only a few stood out, and they were not much better than the rest.

"We saved the best fer last," the auctioneer spoke. "This gem right here is like no other. You ain't never seen a girl like her before."

Usagi growled and tried to jerk her arm free, but the man's grip was still tight on her elbow. She would need to wait until the right moment to act, or her entire plan would fall apart. Patience, unfortunately, was not her forte. In retaliation, she slammed her foot on his, making the man scream in anger.

"Feisty, too. She promises to be an excellent whore with the righ' trainin'," Many of the men in the crowd gathered closer to the stage. Their dirty, greasy hands reached for the cloak, anxious to see her body.

The guard came up behind her, jerking the cloak from her body and allowing the greedy men around her to stare. Her blonde hair whipped around behind her body, falling slowly over her shoulders and down her back. Though her face was dirty, the pale smoothness of it was not hindered in the least. Blue eyes filled with a cold fire and glared at each man, warning them to stay back, but that only seemed to make them more interested in her.

Numbers flew through the air, each greater than the last.

"I knew yu'd go good," the guard whispered in her ear. "Too bad I never got a go at ya'."

"Yeah, too bad," Usagi forced herself to pout as she turned her head so that she could eye the man. Other than the bad hygiene, he wasn't too bad on the eyes. All he needed was a trip to the dentist, a good bath, and a clean pair of clothes and he might actually look decent. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him that.

Usagi winked at the guard while leaning her body back. Her hands, though cuffed, were able to move closer to him, allowing her fingers to trail around the waistline of his pants. She ignored the jeering crowd which continued to make bets on her. Instead she focused on the chance she had been praying for all along.

The guy fell into her trap. He pushed his body closer to hers and moved his head to linger over her shoulder, allowing him easy access to the expanse of her neck.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Usagi grinned as she leaned back into his body. Taking this as a sign of submission, the man relaxed his hold on her, never expecting the leg that came shooting up suddenly.

Usagi grinned as her foot made contact with his face, slamming into it so hard that the bone easily gave way to the pressure. Thankfully, years of being a Sailor Scout had helped her flexibility as well as her fighting skills. The guard stumbled back with his hands clutching his face. Blood flowed through his fingers as he cursed her.

Silence had covered the crowd and Usagi took the chance. Squatting down, she pushed her body to jump high enough to flip over the auctioneer. The man turned, stunned to see the woman had escaped the hold of the other goon. His eyes widened as he watched her spin on one foot while the other connected with his face, sending him flying off the stage and through the crowd.

"Take that!" Usagi grinned, but she didn't have long to enjoy her short lived victory. Already the rest of the guys were headed towards her. Wincing in pain, Usagi forced her arms as far down as she could get them, then, jumping up, she tucked her legs up under her stomach, and slid her cuffed hands under and around her legs. Now, her hands were cuffed in the front and, even though her shoulders ached, she now had a better chance at fighting the men coming after her.

One of the more muscle bound goons lunged for her. His fist was posed to strike her, but Usagi ducked and rolled under him. Twisting around, she grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him towards two other men running her way. The guy's body flew into the other men, knocking them all to the ground.

The crowd of buyers now cheered her on, enjoying the show and momentarily forgetting the real reason they were there. Farther back in the crowd, Nakago had arrived only moments prior to Usagi's appearance. His blue eyes were focused on the blonde through the beginning of her auctioning and to now. Her blonde hair and blue eyes matched his and those that his tribe had been known for throughout many lands.

Without conscious thought of his actions, Nakago made his way through the crowd. His eyes never left her form, watching as she took down each man that came her way.

Usagi winced as one of the men drew a dagger and managed to knick her in the shoulder. Her hands grabbed his arm which was still taunt from the jab. She brought it down upon her knee, causing the man to scream in pain and drop the blade. Retrieving it, she held it in one hand and brandished it at each man.

She had taken out six of the ten guys, but had yet to get to the boss, the one with the key. Her eyes flickered to the crowd, hunting the man, but it was a bad move that cost her. Together, the four men lunged for her. Usagi barely managed to throw her body out of their way, but she lost her balance in the process, causing her to fall and the blade to fly free from her grip. Cursing her luck, Usagi rolled over just in time to see a man looming over her, grinning in victory.

"Yer gonna get it now, bitch," he cursed as he dove down at her. Usagi brought her legs back to her stomach, allowing her feet to slam into his gut. Using all the strength she had in her legs, she kicked out, knocking him back and into the three who stood to watch. They had assumed that victory had been theirs, but they were wrong!

Pushing herself up by her knees, Usagi fought to catch her breath. The adrenaline was slowly leaving her body, and she had yet to get the keys and complete the plan. The crowd cheered loudly, urging her to finish them off, but also making it hard for her to hear anything else.

Large arms grabbed her from behind, lifting her off of her feet and high into the air. Usagi felt her back being squished against a fat stomach, and, considering the stench coming from the man, she knew who it was immediately – the boss. He laughed loudly, making his stomach giggle and vibrate against her. As disgusted as she was, Usagi couldn't lose sight of her objective. She struggled to get out of his tight hold, but it was futile, the man was strong and his grip was cutting the air supply from her.

She was beginning to feel light headed when she heard the light tinkering. Blue eyes looked down and caught sight of the keys dangling from his waist. With renewed ambition, Usagi kicked a foot out and then swung it back, landing a hit on the guy's crotch. She was dropped immediately and was forced to roll out of the way before the guy fell atop of her. Sighing with relief, she stood and rushed over, jerking the keys from his belt and fumbling to unlock her cuffs before the other guys were back and ready for round two.

As the shackles fell to the floor with a loud thump, Usagi looked up just in time to see that almost all of the men had managed to recover and were now advancing upon her. In their hands were various weapons; it seemed that they were through with underestimating her. Their boss, who still lay at her feet, struggled to move but he was able to issue a new command.

"Kill the bitch!" Just like that, the men lunged and Usagi had a split second decision. The symbol for Mercury flashed upon her brow and in her hands, bubbles appeared. Thrusting her hands towards the rushing group, the bubbles dispersed, creating a very thick fog around the surrounding area; it continued to spread, rushing out over the crowd and high into the air of the surrounding area.

Nakago, who had just broke through the front line of bodies, caught sight of the glow on her brow, but he was unable to make out the symbol before the wave of fog washed over him, making him lose sight of the girl. Cursing, he moved forward, jumping atop the stage. Even that close, he was still unable to see her and, given the curses from the other men, he wasn't the only one having trouble finding her.

He took a step forward while concentrating on her life force. Though it was there, it was hard to detect; it was as if she was masking it, but not purposefully. Nakago summoned a spell but it did nothing to detect her. Whoever she was, she wasn't purposefully hiding her life force which intrigued him more.

Suddenly, warmth began to seep out and, just barely, a red glow was seen through the fog. Though Nakago had the urge to inspect this new appearance, his instincts and better judgment told him to stay where he was.

"You boys picked the wrong girl to mess with," her voice was filled satisfaction and it was then that the light grew brighter, breaking through the fog. Nakago's eyes widened as a large, fiery phoenix exploded in a wave of fire; it circled her body, hugging her closely while its large wings spread out behind her. The men who had been so eager to kill her were now frozen as their eyes locked onto her posed form.

Usagi spread her legs and brought her hand which held a sutra into the air. The other which held the keys to her freedom and that of the other girls was hanging loosely at her side. A look of determination was spread over her features as her eyes bore into each individual, both the group of men who had held her captive and the crowd. She had all of their attention now.

"I'm going to take these," Usagi tossed the keys into the air and then caught them as they fell. "And get those other girls out of here. If you know what's good for you, then you won't try to stop me. For those who lack better judgment, my friend here will gladly keep you occupied, got it? Any of you who made purchases, well, hate to break it to you, but you are not touching any of those girls!"

That did not settle well with the men in the crowd and their anger grew. Seeing that they were growing restless, Usagi threw the sutra forward, allowing the phoenix to freely soar over the crowd and giving her the distraction she needed. While everyone's attention was on the fire bird, Usagi dashed to the back of the stage, heading for the door that kept the girls locked away. She fumbled while trying to find the right key, but finally managed to get the right one. Flinging the door open, she was not surprised to see each girl cowering in fear of who it was coming to get them.

She sent them a comforting smile, "Don't worry, it's just me." Still, the girls cowered and Usagi wondered why; it wasn't until she noticed the shadow that she figured out why they were still afraid. Spinning around, she was prepared to fight, but the man behind her held up a hand.

She kept a fighting stance but threw the keys to the nearest girl behind her. Without having to say a word, the girls unlocked themselves quickly.

"Back off," Usagi warned as her eyes glared at the man before her. The man did as ordered, taking only a step back, but it was more than the other men had done. At least this guy, or so it seemed, had some smarts.

Usagi stole a glance over her shoulder. Seeing that all the girls were free, she took a step towards the stranger, giving the girls room to slip by and escape. "You all need to get out of here! Take the money on the table and run. Don't stop for anything!"

Though terrified, the girls did as they were told. Each stopped to grab handfuls of currency that had been gathered after each of them was auctioned. Usagi stayed and faced off with the new man. He had not made a move or sound to stop what she had just done, but she still didn't trust him. For some reason, her instincts told her not to underestimate him, but to get the hell out of there.

She noted his apparel was not like that of the other men who had gathered in hopes of buying a new toy. Instead, he seemed to be of someone of great military importance. She noted that his attire consisted of mostly blue and gold, and his armor resembled that of dragon scales. Realization dawned on her. She must be in the territory of Seiryuu.

"Who are you?" Usagi questioned while trying to subtly put some space between her and the new guy.

"I am Nakago, leader of the Seiryuu Seishi, and highest ranking general to the Emperor of Kutou's armies," Nakago responded in a nutural tone. Both he and Usagi could hear the chaos that her phoenix was creating in the background. Surely, word would spread of the woman who was able to summon Suzaku so easily.

_"Beware of Nakago, the leader of my Seishi. Though he is loyal, he is guided by his own sense of justice and the need for revenge above all…"_

Usagi's body went rigid and she reached back for one of the abandoned weapons that still lingered around the backstage area. Nakago narrowed his eyes at her movements, not understanding why his name would cause such hostility. He knew for a fact that he had never crossed paths with her before, nor had he heard of her…abilities.

"You have nothing to fear from me-"

"Save that for someone who cares," Usagi interrupted while holding the sword in front of her. She pointed it towards him, and struggled not to drop it. The sword was heavy and poorly made. There was no balance in the blade and the workmanship was cheap. If the man did decide to attack, she would not get far with this as her only defense. "I've heard enough to know that you are no friend to be had."

Nakago smirked at the challenge she presented. She would be a worthy adversary but worthier even more as an ally. Given her response to his name, however, Nakago doubted it would be easy to persuade her to his side. He took a step closer and watched as she took a step back. He knew just as well as she that her weapon would be pointless should he draw his own. Still, she refused to give up and allow him to come to her without a fight.

Usagi tried to think of another escape route, but the blonde general had managed to back her into a corner. The Four Gods had already warned her about using her powers before either the Suzaku or Seiryuu Seishi, so summoning another power was out of the question. He had already, more than likely, seen her summon the phoenix, and the thought did not settle well with her as she recalled the serious look on Seiryuu's face when he warned her of Nakago.

"I assure you that I mean you no harm," Nakago spoke again in hopes that she would give in this time. To his surprise, Usagi dropped the weapon. "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Wrong," Usagi grinned as she threw her hand into the air and snapped her fingers. A red symbol burned brightly upon her brow as a fierce wind blew around her body, sending her hair and the loose kimono she wore flying around her. A screech from behind had Nakago turning around only to come face to face with the giant phoenix she had released on stage. The bird flew around him, circling Nakago's body in several fiery loops and preventing the Seiryuu Seishi from moving.

"I'm out of here!" Usagi dashed passed the general and back towards the stage. Nakago tried to follow, but the bird only wound its way tighter, closing off what little space he had left. Thus, Nakago was left to watch as her blonde hair vanished around the corner.

Usagi broke free from the curtain and propelled herself off of the stage and over a majority of the crowd. Flipping in midair, she landed gracefully on her feet. Most of the men had disappeared during the time she had spent releasing the other girls; it seemed her phoenix had scared them away.

Smirking, Usagi made a dash for the nearest alleyway. Using the cover of darkness it provided, she summoned portal and jumped through it, disappearing from the scene. With her disappearance, the phoenix which held Nakago in his cage of fire dispersed, leaving only a sutra to float down to the ground harmlessly. As soon as the sutra touched the ground, it burst into flames, leaving only black ashes to blow away.

Kneeling down, Nakago picked up what little was left of the charred remains. He rubbed them between his fingers while his mind wondered to the girl. Plans began to weave themselves together as he stood and smirked.

She managed to get away this time, but there would be others and he would be prepared for them…

**…

* * *

**

**...  
**

**WoW! A total of 14 (almost 15) pages! Yay! I decided to drop Usagi in around the time Tamahome was kidnapped, brainwashed, and rescued. So, you should be able to figure out what is going to happen next, unless you have not read/watched the series. If that is the case, poor you. Anyway, I would love some reviews!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. There were not many of you, but it still meant a lot. See you next time! Oh, I plan to update My Promise, Love Picked Petals, and (maybe) A New Dawning, before this updates (unless I get a lot of motivations *cough* reviews *cough*! **_**Oh, btw, vote for pairings!**_

**Sesshy**

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**As The Page Turns**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It was a simple mistake that led to major consequences. Pulled into a world within her own, she must fight to protect one world or risk losing them both…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Note: Don't kill me…**

**...**

* * *

**...**

Taiitsukun sat upon her throne which was surrounded by several mirrors. One of the mirrors were reflecting the actions of a new addition to "The Universe of The Four Gods". Though the show the girl put on was entertaining, it was also dangerous. Already, the flow of the book had altered to accommodate the new addition and her actions.

Taiitsukun had already been informed of the girl's arrival by the Four Gods themselves. They had given her a brief recount as to what was spoken between them and the girl. Unfortunately, it would seem like the young woman had already forgotten the first rule that the Four Gods had given her – keep her existence a secret from both Suzaku and Seiryuu's Seishi for as long as possible.

The mirror Taiitsukun was viewing went blank as the young woman escaped into a summoned portal. Concentrating on her life force, Taiitsukun distorted the power fluctuation and forced the young girl to appear before her throne. Though the outsider was strong, Taiitsukun was a variety of powers inside the book, and when there was a need, she exercised her right to use them.

A large black hole suddenly appeared several feet from Taiitsukun. From inside it, the small form of Usagi Tsukino arrived. Unlike her first entrance into The Universe of The Four Gods, she was able to gracefully exit and land. Looking around, her blue eyes fell upon a form cast in shadows. The outline of the body showed the person to be rather small and stout, but the essence of the being was powerful.

"You must be Usagi," An old voice questioned; it was female, but something about the feel of the person and their aura set Usagi on guard. Whoever this person was, they were not who they pretended to be.

"I am," Usagi dropped into a defensive position. Her legs were parted and fist raised. She was ready for anything.

The figure seemed to float closer and the light of the room quickly found them, revealing who the person was to Usagi. Several seconds of silence issued before Usagi dropped her defensive stance and jumped as far away from the old lady as possible. She did not wish to be rude for she was not brought up that way, but the old lady's face was anything but welcoming.

"I am Taiitsukun-"

"I'm Nyan-Nyan!" A small, blue-haired child suddenly popped in front of Usagi. She, along with several other copies, surrounded Usagi, tugging at the blonde's clothes and reaching for her still bleeding shoulder.

"Eh?" Usagi blushed and fought to keep the white kimono on, but the many small hands of the children called 'Nyan-Nyan' were persistent and managed to disrobe her. "What are you do-iiiiinnnggg!"

Three of the Nyan-Nyan's managed to tackle Usagi's body to the ground while several others came forward with rags, bandages, and a large bowl of clean water. "Treat, Treat. Heal, heal!" They all said together in a sing-song voice.

Taiitsukun's right eye began to twitch in irritation; however, she knew that the girl needed to have her shoulder bandaged and medicines to counteract any lasting effects from the drugs she had been given. "Nyan-Nyan will heal you."

As the many little ones were hurriedly working to heal her, Usagi listened as one bent low to whisper in her ear, "I wish we could fix Taiitsukun's face!" Another of the Nyan-Nyan's nodded her head in agreement. All the while, the two little ones were unaware of the slowly advancing Taiitsukun who had a look of murderous intent upon her weathered face.

Before Usagi could warn them of their impending doom, Taiitsukun sent them flying through the ceiling. Usagi's eyes widened in shock as she looked towards the elderly woman in new found respect. Still, a part of her felt sorry for the little cuties who suffered the wrath of Taiitsukun.

"Finished!" The rest of the Nyan-Nyan's chorused together. Indeed, Usagi felt almost all of her energy returning to her and her shoulder no longer ached. Inspecting herself, Usagi was also happy to find that in her distraction, the Nyan-Nyan's had clothed her in a new kimono; it was soft pink with had sewn cherry blossoms embroidered over it.

"Where am I?" Usagi questioned once she was able to stand again. The Nyan-Nyan's danced around her, pulling and playing with her long blonde hair which was now spotlessly clean and free from tangles.

"You are in my palace atop Mt. Taikyoku," Taiitsukun summoned another mirror, holding it out, she allowed Usagi to see the reflection held in the mirror. Instead of her own reflection, Usagi saw a beautiful mountain landscape with many floating pink orbs. There was a large waterfall and a large palace atop one of the mountain peeks.

"How did I get here?" Usagi questioned next.

"I am the controller of this world, and I brought you here," Taiitsukun spoke while waving away a lingering Nyan-Nyan that floated about her head.

"Why?"

"You were told to keep your presence a secret from the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi, and yet you allowed one of Seiryuu's most dangerous Seishi watch you use two of your powers!" Taiitsukun accused as she motioned for Usagi to follow her.

"What was I supposed to do? Allow myself to be sold and raped by any of those disgusting men? What of the other girls of whom I saved? Would you rather they fall prey to such a lifestyle?" Usagi accused as she followed after the fastly retreating woman. For someone so old, Taiitsukun could move when she wanted to.

Usagi followed Taiitsukun to a large room with very little light. Actually, as Usagi noted, it failed to hold much other than one large mirror. "I'm beginning to think someone has a narcissistic problem…" Usagi mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Taiitsukun suddenly turned towards Usagi. Her face seemed to grow ten times larger as it loomed threateningly in front of Usagi. Chuckling, Usagi backed away and apologized.

"This mirror will allow us to speak with the Four Gods," Taiitsukun turned her attention back to the large mirror and focused intently. Forcing her life force to gather in the palms of her hands, Taiitsukun shoved them forward, blasting the energy into the mirror and causing it to change images. Instead of their reflection, Usagi and Taiitsukun now witnessed the sight of the Four Gods. Each stood the same as they had in Usagi's last meeting with them; however, this time, it seemed that the four were in a heated discussion.

Seeing as their presence went unnoticed, Taiitsukun cleared her throat. When they finally ceased their talk and turned to face the two, Taiitsukun pulled Usagi forward, forcing her to almost stumble into the mirror. "I have brought the one you seek to speak with," Taiitsukun floated back, giving the Four Gods and the girl room to talk.

"We were just discussing you," Suzaku focused his golden eyes on Usagi's form. From behind him, Seiryuu snorted and turned his head away, refusing to acknowledge the girl who was causing so much trouble.

"We were under the impression that you would refrain from using your powers in excess, especially around the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi," Genbu spoke up and, though his tone was neither accusatory nor irate, there was a sense of disappointment.

"I had little choice!" Usagi defended. She did not like to be lectured, especially by people who did not know her. "What was I supposed to do, allow those men to do as they wished with us? I was defending myself and protecting those who were in trouble; it is what I do!"

"And in doing so you drew the attention of Nakago," Seiryuu finally spoke up. His sea green eyes were empty of all emotion, but they still seemed to draw her into them, preventing her from breaking free from his strong gaze.

"I wasn't aware that he would be there. What were the chances that he would be? I do not know how I even landed in your territory," Usagi exclaimed. "I had no control over where I would be or how I would get there. Do you really think I enjoy nearly being killed as I plummet from insane heights and to my destination? News flash, I don't!"

"It doesn't matter now," Byakko spoke up, breaking the now glaring contest between Seiryuu and Usagi. "All that matters is you need to be more careful with your powers. It is highly unlikely that you could continue to travel this world without arousing suspicion. We had merely hoped that it would not have happened so soon."

"I'm sorry," Usagi bowed her head. Protecting this world was important to the Four Gods, just like it was important for her to protect the world from where she came. "I will try to do better in the future; however, I cannot make promises. I was brought here to help, and it is all I can do."

"News of your power has already found its way to Konan," Suzaku informed her.

"We all know how proud you are of that fact," Seiryuu added in a clipped tone. Usagi found it obvious that the two, Seiryuu and Suzaku, were not on the friendliest of terms. They reminded her of how she and Rei would bicker over any and everything. That thought brought a small smile of warmth and affection to her face. Usagi really did miss her friends.

"Betrayal has already occurred in the ranks of the Suzaku Seishi. They are now, more than ever, prone to suspicion of others. Should you find yourself in their presence, be careful so as not to draw their suspicion to you," Genbu spoke. A very small mirror floated towards Usagi. In it, she watched as a young man fled from a large palace. He was being chased by several people, but inevitably, they were unable to catch him. Instead, they watched, horrified, as he plummeted in the raging waters of a river and to his death.

As the scene unfolded, Usagi felt warmth grow; it was originating from her arm. Stunned, she pushed up her right sleeve only to find a very unique and ornate bracelet; it was in the form of a gold dragon with sapphire eyes. The body of the dragon was wrapped around her lower arm with the head resting just over the beginning of her hand. Power fluctuated from the bracelet and allowed it to give off a blue glow.

"What is this?" Usagi questioned while holding her arm up for Taiitsukun and the Four Gods to see. Seiryuu once again spared her a glance before turning it away.

"While you are here, it will be your duty to collect the souls of the Seishi that sacrifice themselves for their priestess," Byakko explained when it seemed that Seiryuu would refuse to acknowledge anything amiss. "We have each granted you a piece of jewelry in which to collect these souls and not draw suspicion."

"Amiboshi, one of Seiryuu's warriors, is in danger of loosing his life. The artifact is responding to the danger. Should the warrior die, another sapphire will appear along the back of the dragon," Genbu explained and then pointed towards Usagi. Her neck suddenly grew warm to the touch. "My gift is a necklace with a piece of my shell buried inside the onyx stone of your necklace. Though my Seishi have finished their task and only their souls remain, the possibility of their participation in the future is high."

"Only three of my Seishi remain," Byakko added as Usagi's left arm began to grow warm and glow. Moving her left sleeve, she noticed a large tiger bracelet. The tail of the tiger was wrapped around her arm, holding it in place, and, like the dragon, it's head ended just over her hand. "Should you require their assistance, this bracelet will prove your purpose in the fight for this world."

"North, East, West…" Usagi mumbled as she touched each piece of jewelry. She realized that only one of the Four God's had yet to speak of the subject. Turning her eyes to Suzaku, he finally spoke.

"I, Suzaku, am God of the South. Should my Seishi fall during battle, I leave it to you to guard and house their souls until the time of their rebirth," Usagi felt a strong heat sizzle against the skin of her left thigh. Lifting her kimono, she found a gold phoenix wrapped around her upper thigh almost like a garter. Blushing profusely, she quickly dropped the fabric of her kimono and hid her leg.

Each of the Four God's had blessed a portion of their essence upon her body in respect to the territory of which they claimed: Suzaku, South; Genbu, North; Seiryuu, East; Byakko, West.

**...**

Keisuke quickly ran up the stairs that led to the documentation room. Tetsuya had promised to meet him there once Keisuke had retrieved the book. In his haste, Keisuke failed to notice a familiar black feline following him. The cat's intelligent eyes stayed locked on his form, never loosing sight of her objective.

Keisuke let out a sigh of relief once he managed to get into the room. Now, all he and Tetsuya had to do was figure out how to get his sister, Yui, and now Tsukino Usagi out of the book, safe and sound. To do that, they needed to learn more on the books history and who it was that found "The Universe of The Four Gods".

"About time you got here," Tetsuya mumbled over a book he was currently reading through. Around the room, many old books were scattered. Some lay open to a particular page, while others were closed and waiting to be read. Keisuke was happy to see that his friend had already started where they had previously left off earlier in the day.

"What took you so long?" Tetsuya questioned after tossing his current book to the discard pile.

"Her house was kind of far away," Keisuke grumbled while handing Tetsuya the book.

"So, did you get it back from her without any problems?" Tetsuya quickly returned to his seat and opened the book. His answer was there on the last page. Keisuke had been too late and the girl had managed to find her way into the book. On the last page was a picture of a maiden with unbelievably long hair. Reading the words next to the picture, Tetsuya looked towards his disappointed friend.

"No, I didn't," Keisuke grabbed the nearest book and began to search for clues. All the while, neither man noticed Luna poke her head inside the door.

**...**

"For the time being, it is too dangerous for you to be anywhere near Kutou," Taiitsukun spoke while watching Usagi devour the large meal laid before her. Though Usagi no longer ate at the fast pace she was once known for, her pace was still impressive considered to many others.

"Where would you suggest I go next?" Usagi questioned after wiping her mouth clean of any crumbs. Scooting back, she gave the Nyan-Nyan's room to clear the table. The small children set to work on cleaning the mess and the quickly left the room. When they returned Usagi was again given a cleaning and healing treatment. This time, however, she was dressed in her uniform.

"Where did you find it?" Usagi questioned the small girls.

"The original was destroyed upon your landing in our world, but I had the Nyan-Nyan's create you another," Taiitsukun spoke as she sipped some tea. Her eyes inspected Usagi as the blond interacted with the Nyan-Nyan's. The woman would have made and excellent Priestess.

"Thank you," Usagi bowed to Taiitsukun and then turned to the Nyan-Nyans. Reaching into her subspace pocket, she pulled several small bits of candy and passed them out to the little girls. The small children reminded her of herself when she was their physical age. They even had an 'Odango' style hair cut! It only made Usagi adore them even more.

"It would be wise for you to use a disguise while you travel for the time being," Taiitsukun suggested. "Do you have the power to change your appearance?"

Usagi stopped and thought back. She remembered how Cosmos had come from the future in the form of a small girl. Unconsciously, Usagi nodded her head as she thought back to that time.

"I suggest you use that ability until you have had time to learn and adapt more to this world," Taiitsukun watched as Usagi stood and closed her eyes. A symbol in the shape of a golden crescent moon came to life upon her brow. A sudden wind gust blew to life, wrapping around Usagi as her body gave off a powerful white and silver glow. When the light grew too strong, Taiitsukun was forced to shield her eyes until the show ended. Once it had, the once blonde woman was now replaced by a short, very young, and small child with bright pinkish red hair and matching eyes.

"Chibi!" The small child smiled and gave Taiitsukun a 'V' for victory sign. Some of the Nyan-Nyan's suddenly appeared. Each of them tried to get to the small girl and play with her, but Taiitsukun's yell stopped them.

"That will do," Taiitsukun nodded at the child's curious look.

"Chibi, Chibi!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Chibi!"

"This has turned out better than I could have planned," Taiitsukun spoke lowly to herself, but Chibi Chibi heard her and was quick to throw a shoe at the old lady. After retrieving her shoe, Chibi Chibi summoned a small portal. She turned and waved goodbye to the Nyan-Nyans and Taiitsukun before jumping through the small hole.

**...**

"Keisuke!" Tatsuya suddenly cried while throwing the book from his body. Keisuke looked up just in time to notice a familiar red book flying through the air and straight towards his face. Unfortunately, he did not react in time. The book slammed into his face, knocking him off balance from his position in a stool, and sending him to the floor.

His body landed with a hard thump, and he lay there twitching for several seconds. Grabbing the book, Keisuke pushed himself into a sitting position and opened it. He quickly read over the last couple of pages, trying to find what had managed to freak out his friend.

"Where the beautiful maiden once stood was now a small child who smiled innocently at Taiitsukun …"

"How can someone suddenly turn into a child?" Tetsuya demanded Keisuke. "And who exactly is this Tsukino Usagi person?"

Keisuke did not have an answer for his friend, though he wished he had.

Luna, who had continued to watch from the door, felt panic begin to rise. Usagi was in trouble; it was the only explanation for transforming into a disguise. Worry began to eat away at Luna, but she did not let it consume her. From the looks of it, the two boys would be here for a while.

So, with a plan in mind, Luna ran out of the Library and toward Hikawa Shrine in hopes of catching Rei there for a visit; it was her only hope at the moment.

**...**

Usagi, who was currently in her Chibi Chibi form, hopped down from her portal and looked around in excitement. She had no real destination in mind, so the young girl assumed Taiitsukun had something to do with her new placement. From atop the high hill in which she stood, Chibi Chibi overlooked a small, but quaint village.

Even from where she stood, she could tell that it was not the wealthiest of villages, but the people who worked about the outskirts were healthy and seemed happy. Closing her large blue eyes, Chibi Chibi placed a hand over her heart and concentrated on her powers. A soft pink glow wrapped around her body, changing her clothes into a simple and soft kimono of a light shade of blue. Her bright red-pink hair was still held in the same style – a pair of heart odango's with small ringlets.

Giggling childishly, Chibi Chibi ran down the steep hill and towards the bustling village. As she ran, her body tumbled forward and she rolled the rest of the way down the hill. Grass now clung to her hair and body, but she merely laughed. Nearby villagers stopped to stare at the new comer. Many of them stared pointedly at her hair; it was a strange coloring, but beautiful nonetheless.

As the child's laughter continued, the villagers could not help but chuckle at the serene picture she made in this time of war and strife.

Noticing the stares, Chibi Chibi blushed and ran into the village. She giggled as she ran with her arms spread out, mimicking an airplane. Of course, people of that time would not know what an airplane was or what its purpose entailed. Still, she was having fun. Maybe, just maybe, this mission wouldn't be so bad after all…

**…

* * *

...**

**Okay, the reviews were AMAZING! Thanks to everyone! This is mostly a filler chapter, something to help you understand where the storyline is going and also to help you fill in some bits and pieces of the 'big picture'. You now know what the four glowing parts were and what their purpose is; however, now I want to know what you think of my new twist. Chibi Chibi! Don't worry, she wont be like that forever, but I want to see if YOU can figure out where I'm going with this. Hehe ;)**

**Votes so far are mostly for Hotohori or Nakago (my faves, *fan girl squee*).**

**I'm going to answer a few reviews! Check to see if yours is one of them:**

**Dollface: Hehe :) Oh don't worry, I plan to have her drive quite a few people crazy hehe D Also, you and I seem to be on the same thought pattern with attacks, *giggles***

**Unspoiled Rini: I try to keep everyone in character, but it's up to reviewers like you to help me just in case I slip!**

**MissSouthernBelle: Haha, thanks. I prefer her meeting the four Gods first because I can't really see her getting through without them playing referee for her and her powers! Know what I mean?**

**To everyone else: Thank you for the reviews! Also, I'm glad you are liking how I portray her in this story. I was afraid I would get bad comments about that. Thanks again!**

**Sesshy**

**PS: I'm working on a My Promise update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As The Page Turns**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It was a simple mistake that led to major consequences. Pulled into a world within her own, she must fight to protect one world or risk losing them both…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Note: Don't Kill me!**

**Responses: (I usually do these at the end, but a certain reviewer has me inspired to do it earlier this time)**

**UV Raye****: Thank you for your review and criticism. This is my response. Kimonos are mostly adapted in Japan; however, most of Japan's culture - like Kimonos - was influenced by the Chinese. Actually, the earliest Kimonos were influenced by the Han Chinese Clothing aka hanfu (kanfuku in Japanese). Basically, it is a silk robe mainly worn in coming of age and rite of passage ceremonies; however, many of the Chinese are trying to get it incorporated into more of everyday life including festivals and such. There is little difference, visibly, than a Kimono. Also, I note that I doubt peasants would walk around in a silk one, so they would have most likely walked around in something very similar to a Kimono. Usagi, being born of Japanese descent, would naturally choose a kimono. Think along the lines of Rin, in InuYasha, k? Also, think back to Mulan, that was in China and she wore a kimono, albeit a fancy one (until she disguised herself as a man), but still a kimono! As for the Mary-Sue-ish comment, if you haven't watched the anime, then I don't expect you to understand my viewpoint. The men portrayed there are mostly young and foolish, a lot of the time drunk, or old, fat, drunk, and not the brightest tool in the work shop. I could probably take them down. Seeing as Usagi has some amazing powers (ie Cosmos), I think she could kick a few drunken asses no problem. Again, thanks for the review and criticism. I hope this explains why I wrote it like this and I'll be sure to be careful not to get her mary-sue-ish :D Note, Usagi will have troubles in the future, but for most civilians and/or goons, she can handle them. **

**Devafiend: Aw, thanks!**

**FYFan: Hehe, maybe…you'll just have to read to find out if that happens or not!**

**Infinite: Yay, I'm so glad you're excited and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**Kazukimi: Hehe, I love Chibi-Chibi too, but I'm more a manga fan than anime. IDK why!**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: (You have a long name! LoL) I love her too! Don't worry, there will be a lot of annoying for several seishi; however, not sure if I'll keep her so small for that long. Maybe shrink her back down again later in the story. Keep reading to find out, k?**

**NightSky: Crazy is an understatement *wink wink***

**Note 2: Important note at bottom!**

**…

* * *

...**

Yuiren giggled as the small, pink-haired child ran circles around her. Since running into the other girl several days ago, both had become fast friends, near inseparable. When her father had learned of the little orphan girl, he had insisted that she stay with them.

Yuiren was ecstatic to know that her new little friend would not be leaving her; it was like having another sister around to play and pretend with when her other, older siblings were too busy. Suddenly, Yuiren found herself being showered in wild flower petals complements of Chibi-chan. Grabbing a handful of flowers for herself, Yuiren chased Chibi-chan around the river bank, throwing flower petals in return at her friend.

Playing with Chibi-chan almost made Yuiren forget about her elder brother, Tamahome, who was due to return any day now for a visit. Had it not been for his promise to bring her back a pretty doll, Yuiren might have forgotten. She couldn't help but wonder what her big brother would think of her new little sister.

"Yuiren, Chibi!" Chuei yelled from over the embankment. One of his hands was waving in the air, signaling for them to come to him. With small, matching pouts, both girls raced to the top of the hill. Chibi Chibi's small legs hindered her greatly, allowing for Yuiren to win, but there were no hard feelings.

"Father says it's time to come home," Chuei informed the two young girls. Like the gentlemen that he was growing up to be, he escorted his two little sisters to the house just like Tamahome would do if he was here.

**…**

"Highness," a guard came running towards Hotohori who had currently been in the middle of speaking with Nuriko and Chichiri. Noticing the man's distress, the trio stopped and allowed him to catch up to them. They waited silently for him to catch his breath. Once the guard reached his emperor's side, he knelt down with his head bowed and offered a scroll to his liege.

Hotohori quickly took the scroll and opened it, allowing his two companions to read over his shoulder; it was a summary of the search results for both the Seiryuu spy who had fallen into the raging river recently, and for the supposed woman who managed to summon Suzaku so easily.

"There have been no signs of either person," Hotohori mumbled to himself in disappointment. Since the truth of false Chiriko was brought to light, Miaka had begun to fall into a depression. Though many of the Seishi, mainly Tasuki and Tamahome, felt that such guilt and depression was wasted on a Seiryuu seishi, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichi understood how his death had impacted their young priestess. Death was a factor and a possibility that each seishi would have to face. For one not accustomed to such things, it was sure to haunt them. Miaka was no different.

Then, so soon after the death of the one called Amiboshi, news of a strange foreigner with the power of fire and the ability to summon Suzaku spread throughout the lands. One of Tasuki's bandits had been the first to hear of such a tale, and made haste to inform his friend. At such knowledge of a person, each of the Suzaku Seishi fell into high alert.

They did not wish to fall prey to another trick from the Seiryuu Seishi. Hotohori's advisor's had been quick to recommend that spies be sent to search out the girl just in case her abilities were true to Suzaku. Chichiri, Nuriko, and the real Chiriko had agreed that such a course of action would be the best. So, Hotohori agreed and had his best soldiers and spies to fan out in search of all lands for the girl.

It would seem, however, that she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Even the spies sent by Kutou were unable to find any trace of the mysterious woman.

"I believe we should begin our search for the Shinzaho of Genbu. If we wait too long, the Seiryuu Seishi may get to it first," Nuriko looked towards his two other companions for their opinion. Hotohori was reluctant at first, but he gave his agreement which ChiChiri echoed with a 'no da'.

"Inform Miaka and Tamahome that the departure has been moved to two day's time. Meanwhile, I'll make sure everything is prepared," Hotohori excused himself from his two companions and moved to inform his advisers of the latest report from his spies.

**…**

Suboshi was internally debating with himself as he made his way towards Yui's bedchamber. Every since she held him while he grieved for his brother, he had felt something akin to admiration towards the priestess. He could not understand the feeling of need when it came to being around her and making her happy.

That feeling was the exact reason that he found himself walking the pathway towards her bedchamber; however, he hadn't expected to run across anyone in his travels. So, when he heard the distinct sounds of footsteps, he ducked behind a pillar in hopes of going unnoticed.

Peeking around the corner of the pillar, he noticed that it was Nakago who was making his way down the corridor and towards him. Slowly easing his way around the pillar, Suboshi prayed to Seiryuu that his superior would not notice his presence.

"Suboshi!" Apparently, Seiryuu was busy tonight. "Where are you going?"

Suboshi winced and eased his way away from the pillar to face Nakago.

"Perhaps you are in search of Lady Yui. No doubt you hope to find more comfort from her," Nakago turned to face the young boy. Though Suboshi was young, he was more experienced than his brother had been. For now, he would prove useful in distracting Lady Yui and keeping her company; it was one of the few reasons Nakago had yet to dispose of the boy.

Suboshi's embarrassed disposition soon turned to hurt and anger. "I can't stand feeling like this anymore!" His voice was filled with venom and his eyes pain. Clearly, he felt torn inside his own mind from his brother's recent death. "When I think of my brother dying by the hands of those…those…" Suboshi's hands fisted in front of him as he imagined the pain his brother must have suffered.

"You want to avenge your brother?" Nakago questioned without showing a hint of emotion. "What could you possibly hope to achieve by yourself? Unlike your brother, your abilities have yet to fully develop. Do not be so quick to underestimate the power of the Suzaku Seven."

Suboshi scoffed at the idea of the Suzaku Seven being able to beat him.

"It's not to say that I don't understand your feelings," Nakago added, surprising and confusing Suboshi. The younger Seishi wanted to question the general about his statement, but it was then that Yui made her way towards them.

"Nakago," she called once she caught sight of him. "Suboshi! You're here too?" Yui sent a small smile towards Suboshi, making him blush. IF she noticed, however, she did not show it. Her attention quickly focused on the two and the tense atmosphere surrounding them. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all, Lady Yui," Nakago replied dutifully. "I was coming to see if you have made your decision to travel to Hakkan."

"I didn't become your priestess merely to summon Seiryuu," Yui's expression turned blank as her thoughts dwelled to Miaka. "I did it so that I could beat Miaka. I will not lose to her! Besides, when Miaka hears that she will have to fight me, she will not act."

"I mean no offense, Lady Yui, but it seems that you are the only one who believes that," Nakago replied, momentarily stunning Yui with the suggestion that Miaka would act. Still, she shrugged off any worry that she or her two Seishi felt. She knew Miaka better than they.

"If you'll excuse us, Lady Yui, I need to speak with Suboshi," Nakago nodded towards his priestess and motioned for Suboshi to follow him. Once they were out of sight and hearing range of Lady Yui, Nakago stopped and faced Suboshi. "How do you expect to get your revenge?"

"I will kill them with my bare hands and make them pay for the suffering they caused for me and my brother," Suboshi swore under his breath as his chi reacted to his anger. He failed to notice the smirk that graced Nakago's features upon seeing the anger present in the younger boy.

"You're not strong enough to face the Suzaku Seven by yourself," Nakago stated as he watched denial fill Suboshi's features. "That is not to say that you cannot have your revenge." Confusion was the next apparent emotion flickering across Suboshi's pain filled features. Nakago resisted the urge to smirk as he informed the boy of another way to cause more pain for their enemies. As expected, Suboshi's anger and need for revenge helped to fuel his anticipation for the act that would give him his and his brother's revenge.

**…**

Chibi Chibi was merrily searching for acorns to help Yuiren in her task to make a necklace. Once they both had all the acorns that they needed, they would move to search for beautiful feathers. The two girls had slowly moved apart in their search, each hoping to find a treasure to show the other after their search ended.

Just as Chibi Chibi was bending down to retrieve a rather large acorn, a feeling of dizziness surrounded her. Her large blue eyes dilated as her body froze in mid motion. Her mind went numb and images played through her mind, teasing her with the most horrific images of future events soon to come.

When the spell had past, Chibi Chibi felt nauseous. Blood had encased her visions, making her sick to her stomach.

"Chibi-chan!" Yuiren yelled while running towards her. In the other little girl's hand was a large, beautifully blue feather in perfect condition. Shaking her head, Chibi Chibi pasted a fake smile on her face in hopes that she would not worry her new friend. Yuiren seemed to sense something was not right with Chibi-chan, but she didn't think anything of it. She was too excited about her pretty find to think that anything would be amiss.

**…**

"Tamahome! Miaka!" Tasuki yelled while slamming open the door to Tamahome's room. As he did so, the two love birds blushed and quickly jumped away from each other. For a moment, they had nearly forgotten the rule established by Taiitsukun after the failed summoning of Suzaku.

Until the summoning of Suzaku, neither could touch one another lest Miaka become impure in the eyes of the Four Gods. Only a virgin could summon Suzaku.

"WHAT?" Tamahome yelled while slamming his fist into Tasuki's thick skull. The fire bandit growled and reached for his fan, but Miaka quickly interfered before the two could get into yet another fight. Since facing off with Tamahome while he was under the influence of Kodoku, Tasuki had yet to forgive and forget the wrongdoings the other man had done to Miaka.

"What's wrong, Tasuki?"

"Hotohori is looking for you both," Tasuki grumbled while sending not so subtle glares towards Tamahome.

The two shared a look with one another. Neither apparently had any idea of what it was that Hotohori had to say to them. With quick goodbyes to Tasuki, the two made their way towards Hotohori's throne room, making sure to keep a reasonable amount of distance away from each other. Any little touch could be disastrous!

"Enter," Hotohori commanded as Tamahome knocked upon the closed doors. When the two had made their way into the room, Hotohori stood and descended his throne. He stopped in front of them and smiled towards them both; however, his attention was quickly diverted to Tamahome.

"I called you here to speak with you of your family," Hotohori's features softened as he recalled the sweet siblings of Tamahome. "I was blessed in meeting them, and would like to offer you and your family a home here, in the city."

Tamahome was silent, unable to think of anything to say.

"With them safely here in Konan, you will not have to worry about the young children and their welfare while you are away. I will make sure that all of their needs are met and that they cared for during your absence."

Miaka smiled and leaned closer to Tamahome in relief. She had also been worried for the safety and well being of Tamahome's family. She had high hopes that one day they would be a part of her family as well. Of course, that would not be until after Suzaku was summoned. Miaka became lost in her pleasurable thoughts, but Tamahome, in the meantime, snapped out of his stupor and bowed lowly in thanks to Hotohori.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Tamahome exclaimed in excitement. "I can't thank you enough for this!"

"Aw, Hotohori! You are so sweet and such a big softie!" Miaka exclaimed while nudging the emperor in the side. Hotohori smiled fondly down at Miaka whom he still felt an attachment for regardless of her love to Tamahome. He wanted for her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. Hotohori could not hold back the blush that flared across his face at the attention she was bestowing upon him.

"This is such good news, Tamahome! I bet Yuiren and the others will be so happy and excited to move closer to you," Miaka exclaimed while resisting the urge to hug him. "You should bring them here now so they can spend time with you before we leave."

Tamahome's look turned soft at the sincerity Miaka showed when speaking of his family. "Why don't you come with me, Miaka? I'm not trying to be weird, but I know Yuiren will be happy to see you."

"I'd love to!" Miaka exclaimed. Just then, Nuriko fell through the partially open doorway leading into the throne room and landed flat on his face. Grumbling, he stood and turned to yell at Tasuki, the one who was grinning and laughing at the purple haired man's clumsiness.

"I want to come," Tasuki demanded, but was immediately shot down by Tamahome.

"Someone else will need to go to ensure you two stay out of trouble," Nuriko winked playfully at the two, making them squirm and blush. Reluctantly, Tamahome agreed that Nuriko could come with him and Miaka to fetch his family. Besides, Nuriko would be strong enough to carry everything that needed to be taken with them; however, he valued his life and didn't voice that truthful train of thought.

**…**

"Chibi-can," Yuiren called towards the small pink haired child. Chibi Chibi looked up and took notice of Yuiren running towards her with all the proper materials for making the necklace. Though she could only talk using 'Chibi' speech, the other little girl seemed to understand her; it was a nice and refreshing surprise for the disguised Usagi.

After collecting all the necessary things for making the necklace, the two little girls had decided to wait until the next day to start to work. Chibi Chibi had questioned Yuiren on what the necklace was for and the little girl was only too happy to answer.

"Big brother is going to marry pretty lady, Miaka," Yuiren smiled as she showed Chibi Chibi how to thread the acorns on the string. "She's going to be our new big sister. This is for big sister!" Yuiren burst out in a fit of joyful giggles, missing the look of horrified surprise that crossed Chibi-Chibi's features.

Yuiren cried out in shock as Chibi Chibi's form slammed into hers, knocking her over and making her lose her grip on the string of acorns. The small string fell to the floor, bouncing and flinging several of the acorns in different directions. Both girls flew through the air until Yuiren's body skid through the dirt with Chibi Chibi atop of her.

Tears stung the back of Yuiren's eyes when she began to feel the beginnings of pain. The push had made her scrape her back, and the little girl had never been one who dealt well with pain. Chibi Chibi's behavior was another reason for the oncoming tears. Never had the little girl purposefully done something to hurt her; however, Yuiren failed to realize the true reason behind the other girl's behavior.

**…**

Tamahome quickly dismounted his horse. Turning to the horse which Miaka was propped upon, he assisted her down and then retrieved the many gifts he had brought for his siblings. Nuriko was still a few paces away, but would catch up soon enough. Without waiting to deliver the good news any longer, Tamahome turned and jogged to his old home. The sun was high in the sky, and he assumed the family would be gathered for lunch.

"Chuei, Gyroukken, Byoukken, Yuiren, I'm back!" Tamahome called out as he opened the door. The house was dark and void of sound, making Tamahome wonder if his family was even home or were they out doing chores. Opening the door wider to allow more light into the place, he called out for his father. Silence was his answer and he was ready to move and go look for them throughout the village, but a strong scent caught his nose; it was the stench of blood.

Eyes wide, Tamahome stepped into the small house in search of the cause to the smell only to find his family spread throughout the small hut, covered in cuts and surrounded in puddles of their own blood. Disbelief was the first thing his mind registered as his eyes swept over each of his siblings and then, finally, landing on his father.

"Tamahome?" Miaka called out to him, but it sounded so far away. So very, very far away. Seeing that Tamahome was unresponsive, Miaka walked towards the door and peeked into the room from over his shoulder. Unlike Tamahome, her reaction to the sight was fast acting. Spinning around, Miaka ran towards Nuriko who was just dismounting from his horse. The startled seishi nearly fell over from the force of Miaka's body slamming into his.

"Miaka, what's wrong?" Nuriko questioned but his priestess was too distraught. Tears and sobs raked through her body, making her tremble. Nuriko wrapped comforting arms around the shaking girl just in time to feel her legs give out from under her. Nuriko easily adjusted and held the full weight of Miaka's emotional form against him. Since Miaka was unable to answer him, Nuriko looked for Tamahome in hopes for answers.

The only answer that came to him was the loud scream from inside the house.

"Miaka, you have to tell me what is wrong!" Nuriko pulled Miaka back and shook her shoulders. He knew that his priestess was emotionally distraught, but it was safer to know what was happening.

"They…they're dead!" Miaka screamed out between a heavy sob. The grip on her shoulders loosened, allowing Miaka to crumble to the ground and curl into herself. Nuriko ran past her and towards the open doorway. One look inside proved that what Miaka saw was no illusion. Tamahome's family lay slaughtered throughout the small home.

"B-bro…ther," one small body began to move weakly. Nuriko watched as Tamahome moved quickly to the little boy's side.

"Chuei!" Tamahome cuddled the battered form of his younger brother to him. He ignored the blood that stained his clothes and tried to ignore the shadows that crept behind the once bright and lively eyes of Chuei. His brother was dying in his arms.

Nuriko turned from the scene in time to see Miaka struggling to mount her horse. Tears clouded the girl's vision, making her fall backwards. "Mitsukake!" Miaka yelled over and over. "Mitsukake! We have to get Mitsukake!" Nuriko hurried to Miakia, restraining the protesting girl so as to prevent her from injuring herself.

Inside, Tamahome was holding his brother close, savoring the last few moments he would have with him. "Chuei, hold on, okay? You'll be okay, I promise. Just lie still for me."

"I…I tried, big brother," Chuei coughed through the blood quickly filling his throat. Tamahome was confused until he noticed the large knife weakly clasped in Chuei's hold. "I tri…ed to…be like…you," Chuei smiled weakly, wincing in pain and finally surrendering to the darkness that called to him.

Tamahome's tight grip faltered as he felt the life leave his brother. Red, hot anger soared through him as he realized that his brother had fought and gave his life to protect his other siblings. Tamahome looked towards the others, noticing for the first time that Yuiren was not present. Momentarily, hope flared to life. Maybe she hadn't been home, maybe she was still alive, maybe …

A loud scream flew through the air, alerting him and Nuriko to the trouble that was occurring not too far away. With what little hope he still had left, Tamahome gently laid his brother back and stood to find the source of the scream. Running out the doorway, he nearly ran into Nuriko who had been headed to retrieve him.

"Yuiren is missing!" Tamahome explained. "Where did the yell come from?"

"This way," Nuriko motioned for Tamahome to follow him. Tamahome didn't need to be told twice. He followed Nuriko and Miaka quickly followed after them. As they ran, Tamahome prayed to Suzaku that he was able to find and reach his sister in time. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her as well.

In the distance, another terrified and pain filled scream erupted, urging the trio forward.

**…

* * *

...**

**I think this is a good enough place to stop for now, don't you agree? Again, I thank everyone who reviewed, even UVRaye. Her review was inspiration for this chapter. Though I do not believe I have hit the Mary-Sue zone, I will be more careful and be on the look out now and in the future. Constructive criticism like hers is what helps an author better their stories. I hope to see more reviews and constructive criticism in the future!**

**RxR**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


	5. Chapter 5

**As The Page Turns**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It was a simple mistake that led to major consequences. Pulled into a world within her own, she must fight to protect one world or risk losing them both…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Note: Don't Kill me!**

**…

* * *

...**

Yuiren screamed as Chibi-Chibi was once again attacked by the strange man who had appeared moments ago. The little girl's body was now littered with deep slashes and gashes, allowing blood to leak down her form and puddle under her feet. Still, Chibi-Chibi stood tall, ignoring the darkness that stretched across her vision from the blood loss.

"Pathetic," Suboshi sneered as he concentrated on his Ryuseisui, two meteor like balls that acted on his will alone. The twin objects zoomed through the air, slicing at the ground where the pink hair child once stood.

"You're fast, I'll give you that," Suboshi spoke as he jumped and lunged towards Chibi Chibi who had managed to roll out of the way of his Ryuseisui. As his body flew towards her, his weapons also moved to corner her on either side, preventing an escape root.

Chibi-Chibi looked for a way to escape, but in dodging his first attack, she had cornered herself inadvertently. At least this way, Chibi-Chibi had distracted his attention away from Yuiren.

"Run," Chibi-Chibi screamed at the scared and shaking child. Yuiren was wide eyed and frozen in shock as she watched the man's form get closer to her friend. Seeing that the girl wasn't going to move, Chibi-Chibi scooped up a handful of dirt and threw it in the man's eyes.

Suboshi cursed as the dirt stung and scratched his eyes. With his distraction, his weapons returned to him, floating innocently behind him. Chibi-Chibi knew she didn't have much time left and thus pushed her small and tired form forward. Her muscles ached and burned as she forced them to act. When she got to Yuiren she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her along. They needed to get as far away from that man as possible.

Suboshi recovered quickly and looked for the brat who was causing more trouble than should be possible. He noticed quickly that she wasn't where he had last seen her. Looking around, his eyes focused on the two small children stumbling away. The child had been hurt badly by his attack, hindering her escape. The other, his true target, was too scared to think straight. It would be easy to finish them off. With a deranged smirk full of malice, Suboshi followed them at a leisurely pace. There was no need to rush; the other was weakening at an alarmingly fast rate. Even at his slow pace, he would be upon them soon enough.

Indeed, Chibi-Chibi's body finally gave way to exhaustion. Her little legs could not carry her any further in this form, and she was too weak to transform into her more powerful form. As she fell, her tight and protective grip on Yuiren pulled the little girl down with her. In her last effort to protect her friend, Chibi-Chibi covered as much of Yuiren's body with her own.

"Such a pathetic little fool," Suboshi chastised while using more of his chi to fuel on his Ryuseisui. The deadly balls spun to life and zig-zagged around Suboshi's imposing form. His shadow fell upon the duo and he watched in glee as the little girls had no choice but to cower before his might.

"Now die!" Ryuseisui zoomed forward, heading straight for the two little girls; however, a giant bolder suddenly slammed into Suboshi's side, knocking him and his Ryuseisui away from the two little girls.

"Yuiren!" Tamahome cried out while running to his little sister. As he drew closer, he noticed another small child lying atop Yuiren protectively. Tamahome fell to his knees as his concern for his sister's well being called for him first and foremost. Gently, he rolled the pink haired girl off of Yuiren. At the movement, the small child hissed in pain, raising concern from Tamahome. Still, he needed to assess his sister. His hands pulled Yuiren up and into his strong hold.

"Big brother," Yuiren smiled as her tiny hands clung to Tamahome's shirt. "Yuiren was so scared." Her little body trembled before going limp. Startled, Tamahome pulled back only to find that she had passed out in his hold. Worry swamped him, but Nuriko ran next to him and looked over the girl.

"She's fine," Nuriko assured him. "She's not injured."

Miaka was the last to arrive on the scene. She had not been able to keep up with neither Tamahome nor Noriko; however, she arrived just in time to notice a man that looked similar to Amiboshi stand and prepare to attack her friends.

"Look out!" Miaka yelled out a warning. Tamahome and Noriko looked up just in time to notice two flying objects zooming their way. Tamahome jumped out of the way with Yuiren in his arms while Noriko picked up the other unconscious child and dodged the attack.

"Amiboshi, why are you doing this?" Miaka demanded to know as she looked upon the seemingly familiar boy with broken eyes. Suboshi turned his angry glare from Tamahome and Noriko and towards the Suzaku Priestess. The anger and hatred in his eyes doubled as he regarded the girl who was causing so much pain to his Priestess.

"I'm not Amiboshi," Suboshi claimed as he stood straighter and turned his Ryuseisui on Miaka.

"Miaka!" Noriko and Tamahome screamed together as they watched the weapons fly towards the unarmed girl. Miaka's eyes widened in surprise and she barely had time to dodge the projectiles. She winced as she landed hard on the ground. Her body was already aching from the impact.

"Amiboshi, stop this please," Miaka begged and pleaded with the Seiryuu seishi.

"I am Suboshi," Suboshi finally introduced himself. "Amiboshi was my brother who you killed in cold blood!"

Chibi-Chibi whimpered and began to awaken in the warm hold of Noriko, drawing his attention. "Are you the one who did this?" Noriko questioned in disbelief as he eyed the wounds on the young child. "Did you do this to her and to Tamahome's family?"

"Why, yes," Suboshi laughed at the outraged look on each of the three's faces. "This is my revenge for my brother." Miaka made a move to contradict him, but Noriko interrupted her.

"Miaka! You need to get away from here. This guy isn't Amiboshi," Noriko warned her, but Miaka still held doubt in her heart.

"You should listen to him, Priestess of Suzaku," Suboshi grinned as he gripped his Ryuseisui and used his thumb to help spin them to life. "It will make this revenge all the sweeter."

"This is all a big misunderstanding, Suboshi," Miaka tried to explain but Suboshi would hear none of it. He sent his Ryuseisui flying towards her, forcing Miaka to accept the inevitable and run away.

"You killed my brother, and now I'm going to kill you!"

Suddenly, an explosion of chi drew Suboshi's attention. His eyes darted to the enraged form of Tamahome. A gasp escaped the Seiryuu Seishi as he noted the sign of the ogre glowing brightly upon the enemies' brow. "You…you used those on my family?"

"Heh," Suboshi turned his Ryuseisui on Tamahome. Instead of dodging, Tamahome held his arms up to cover and protect his face. The spinning balls cut into his skin, forming gashes of the same type as those on the pink haired girl. As the assault continued, Tamahome's thoughts were lost on his family members who were back at the house. He imagined the pain and misery his family must have gone through and Tamahome's anger grew and grew.

Suddenly, one last attack from Suboshi's Ryuseisui whipped by him, slicing off Tamahome's long lock of hair. As it fell to the ground, Tamahome straightened himself and set his enraged glare upon the boy. "You're power…is this all it is?"

The next, more enraged, throw from Suboshi was easily caught in Tamahome's hand. The rage and disbelief grew inside of Tamahome, setting his chi ablaze and causing his appearance to take on a change; it was frightening. With one of Suboshi's meteor like balls in his hand, Tamahome lunged for the surprised Seiryuu Seishi. Dirty and debris flew from the impact.

Noriko and Miaka watched in horror as Tamahome mercilessly beat Suboshi into the ground over and over again. The younger boy's body was thrown through the field, destroying and damaging the beautiful landscape it had once been.

Suboshi coughed as he struggled to stand. The force behind each punch had left his body aching and begging for rest, but his need for revenge pushed him forward. Tamahome, however, would quench that thirst. Reaching out, he grasped Suboshi by the throat and lifted him clear off of the ground.

"Now, you die," Tamahome's eyes and symbol glowed in unison as he raised his free hand back and prepared to end Suboshi's life.

"Ch-Chibi," Chibi mumbled as she sensed a new presence in the field. The large amount of energy was pulling her from her sleep, demanding her attention. Her blue eyes blinked away the darkness surrounding her vision in time to see a large bolt of lightning headed her way. Gasping, she pushed her hands forward and summoned a barrier around her and the two close to her.

Unfortunately, in her weakened state, the barrier could not withstand the force of attack and it quickly broke; it had, however, absorbed most of the damage.

Tamahome screamed in outrage as another bolt of lightning struck him and forced him to drop Suboshi. Stumbling back, Tamahome was forced to watch as a cloaked form jumped down and retrieved the now unconscious boy.

"You're one of the Seiryuu Seven, too?" Tamahome growled as he glared at the person who interrupted his revenge.

"I am Soi, a Celestial Warrior of Seiryuu," Soi introduced herself with a smirk; however, it was hidden beneath her cloak. "I've come to introduce myself for now. Never would I have expected to see you have grown a bit in power. Could this be due to the recent slaughter of your family?" The one called Soi was obviously mocking him, testing his temper and restraint.

Tamahome started towards her, but Noriko dashed forward and restrained him. Tamahome fought against the strong hold of Noriko, but could not break loose. With a quick goodbye, Soi disappeared along with Suboshi in her hold. This angered Tamahome even further to the point that his rage blinded him. He automatically struck out against the one restraining him, bloodying Noriko as his elbow rammed repeatedly into the stronger man's face.

No matter how hard he tried, Noriko could not talk sense into his friend.

"Big…brother," Yuiren gasped as she, too, awoke from her faint. The soft whisper was enough to reach her brother, freezing him and reminding him that not all was lost. Slowly, but surely, his anger drained away until he was forced to collapse upon the ground in surprise.

Noriko allowed his friend to drop from his strong hold. Taking a few measured steps away, he made sure to give Tamahome some space to gather his thoughts and self. Tamahome stayed in the same spot for several more minutes, long enough for Yuiren to call for him once more.

"Big brother," Tears welled up behind her eyes. Tamahome stood from his position on the ground and moved towards the last piece of his family that he had left.

"Yuiren," Tamahome took his little sister into his arms. He held her close as he cried for the loss of his father and other brother and sister. Yuiren cried as well, but not for the same reason. She could tell something was not right, but she had yet to learn of the horrifying truths.

From beside the two, Chibi-Chibi looked on sadly. Blue eyes looked knowingly at the two huddled together. Her vision, for the most part, had come true. Thankfully, however, she had managed to protect one of the people who had cared for her so kindly and accepted her as one of their own.

"G-gomen," Chibi-Chibi sighed as she fell into unconsciousness once more.

**…**

The next time Chibi-Chibi awoke, she was being held closely by the same, purple haired man from before. Groaning lightly from the pain of her still fresh wounds, she drew attention to herself. Both the man and a girl, who was seated on the horse behind him, looked towards her in worry.

"How you hanging in there?" Noriko questioned the strange child. They had managed to question Yuiren on the strange child after Tamahome had buried his family, explained to Yuiren what had happened, and the two had time to calm down. According to the little girl, Chibi-Chan, as Yuiren called her, had no home and was adopted by Tamahome's family. The two had been playing in the field when the 'scary man' had appeared and tried to attack Yuiren; however, Chibi-chan had protected her.

With this knowledge, it was decided that they would also bring the injured girl with them. They would have Mitsukake heal her wounds once they returned to the palace. The group then moved to quickly set off towards Konan. Chibi-chan had suffered grave injuries and lost a lot of blood. They would need to return as soon as possible if the child had hopes of surviving.

Unbeknownst to them, Chibi-Chibi's body was slowly healing itself; however, with the lack of energy, the process was slower than the normal. Neither she nor Yuiren had stopped for breakfast that morning. Yuiren was in a hurry to find the remaining pieces for her present and finish the necklace. Thus, the two had missed breakfast and also lunch thanks to the attacker. Without proper sustenance, Chibi-Chibi was already weakened and the attack hadn't helped.

"Chibi," Chibi-Chibi spoke. She tried to wiggle out of his hold and find Yuiren, but Noriko's hold didn't waver; it was strong yet gentle at the same time. Pouting at the defeat, Chibi-Chibi relaxed against his chest and concentrated on healing her aching body.

"How is she?" Tamahome questioned as he trotted his horse closer to Noriko and Miaka. His warm eyes settled on the pink crown of hair with a mixture of emotions. He would forever be thankful to the little girl for protecting his sister. Had it not been for her courage, Yuiren might not still be with him.

"Big brother," Yuiren looked up towards her brother. "Is Chibi-chan going to be okay?"

"Yes, she will," Tamahome smiled lovingly towards Yuiren and lifted a hand to pat her softly on the head. "We are almost to the palace."

"That's right," Miaka chirped as she gave Yuiren a reassuring smile. "And Mitsukake will heal her. Before you know it, you two will be playing in no time at all!"

**…**

Hotohori was in the middle of a meeting with his advisors when Tasuki and Chichiri came through the doorway. Though his advisors were not pleased with the interruption, Hotohori was thankful for it. Every since Miaka and Tamahome left, he had felt as if a large turning point in the future of Konan would occur. Little did he know, it had.

"They're back, no da," Chichiri informed. Hotohori didn't need any specifications as to whom it was Chichiri was referring to. Excusing himself, he joined the three in making their way to the palace entrance. Chiriko and Mitsukake were already waiting and by the worried looks on their faces, Hotohori knew something wasn't right.

"Is something wrong?" Hotohori questioned once he made it to their sides.

"Tamahome has a large family, correct?" Chiriko questioned without tearing his gaze away from the two horses trotting their way. Hotohori nodded as he focused on the scene before him. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Where are the rest of them?"

It took several more minutes before the small groups met and the heartbreaking tale was told, leaving four shocked Suzaku Seishis. While the others were escorted to their rooms for rest, Mitsukake took Chibi-Chibi within his hold and carried her to his quarters. Chiriko followed after him.

"Can you heal her completely?" Chiriko questioned curiously. So far, none of the Suzaku Seishi had been as gravely injured as the little girl now in Mitsukake's care.

"I may need to separate my abilities into two sessions to fully heal her. From what Noriko and the others have said, she has lost a lot of blood; it will take a while for her body to replenish itself," Mitsukake's fingers roamed over a box filled with many different medical supplies. He picked up a small bottle of holy water and dunked his fingers into it. Splashing the droplets onto her face, he concentrated on his chi and sent healing energy into her body. Her skin and clothes soon began to re-knit themselves together; however, a bright but soft white light started to emit from her, surprising the two Seishi.

"Chiriko, go and get the others," Mitsukake ordered. Chiriko nodded and ran down the hallway, calling out for his friends. Mitsukake continued to slowly push more of his healing energy into her body. His gaze was focused intently on the little girl whose body continued to give off a pure, white glow. The aura surrounding the glow was warm and comforting; it drew him into her.

A few more seconds passed before everyone excluding Miaka appeared. She and Yuiren were exhausted and wereleft in her room to rest. As the rest of the Suzaku Seven looked upon the girl, they all gasped.

"Are you doing this?" Hotohori questioned Mitsukake. He had witnessed the man perform many miracles, but nothing of this sort had ever happened. Mitsukake could only shake his head. He had no other explination to provide.

"Look!" Chiriko exclaimed while pointing to the girl's brow. There, glowing softly was an eight pointed star covering an upturned crescent moon.

"What could that mean?" Chichiri questioned as he tilted his head. Never had he seen nor heard of such a symbol, even during his tutelage with Taiitsukun.

Finally, Mitsukake's energy gave way and he was forced to end the healing session; however, the glow continued to envelope the girl. The light finally grew so bright that the group was forced to shield their eyes. In a flash of light, the little girl was no more. In her place lay a young woman of fair coloring. Her blonde locks with silver accents lay free, flowing over the bed and to the floor. Pale skin glowed in the afternoon sunlight and was flushed at the cheeks, signaling a steady amount of blood was once again pumping through her veins. Her small kimono had been replaced with one normally worn for bed.

Needless to say, all of the Suzaku Seven were surprised and weary.

"Who the hell is the Nakago look a like?" Demanded Tasuki as he reached for his fan. Tamahome, too, was on edge and ready to protect his friends and loved ones. Chichiri and Mitsukake looked upon the girl with knitted brows. Though they were worried, they were not on edge and ready to fight the mere slip of a girl. Tamahome had spoken for her not moments ago; however, the change and the familiarity of the girl with Nakago had changed his temperament.

A low moan escaped between the girl's parted lips. Her head turned towards the side as her eyes fluttered open. Deep blue eyes strained to focus on the people surrounding her. When her vision cleared, she was startled to find herself with the tip of a sword pressed against her throat.

"Who are you?" Tamahome demanded to know as he wielded the sword Hotohori usually wore around his waist. Hotohori was surprised with the speed at which Tamahome had moved. He had not even sensed the loss of his weapon.

"Usagi," The girl spoke after eyeing each man critically. When Tamahome continued to press harder upon the blade, her eyes blazed to life as they settled upon them. Slapping her palms together and around the blade, she moved her head to the side and tugged, pulling on the sword and taking Tamahome with it. Her foot kicked out, nailing him in the stomach and making him release his hold. With a flick of her wrist, Usagi now held the hilt firmly, but she kept it directed down and refrained from wielding it towards anyone.

Tasuki, the most hot-headed of the Seishi, jumped into action. Using his Tessen, he sent a wave of flames towards the girl. Surprised, Usagi could do little more than brace herself for the attack. The roaring inferno washed over her like waves on a beach; however, they did not burn her. The flames licked at her skin with the gentle caresses of a lover, warming her and adding a healthy flush to her skin.

Relaxing, Usagi allowed the energy of the attack to cover and be absorbed into her body, re-energizing her. When the warmth faded, Usagi lazily opened her eyes back up. She was sad and felt a pang of loss when the flames dispersed.

"What the hell?" Tasuki demanded.

"Let me guess," Usagi sighed when realization dawned on her. "You all are the Suzaku Seishi?"

**…

* * *

...**

**Okay, I didn't really want to leave it here, but I figured it was a good place. No worries people, we haven't seen the last of Chibi-Chibi, but I wanted to have Usagi surprised the others. Did I do okay? I hope so! I am working on Aya's chapter for Love Picked Petals followed by an update of my newest Naruto/SM crossover, Standing Out.**

**See ya'll soon! I already know where I am headed for the next chapter; I just have to wait for the inspiration to write it. *hint, hint***

**RxR**

**Sesshy**


	6. Chapter 6

**As The Page Turns**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It was a simple mistake that led to major consequences. Pulled into a world within her own, she must fight to protect one world or risk losing them both…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….**

**Note: Don't Kill me!**

**…

* * *

...**

Usagi let out a frustrated sigh as she paced across the floor of the room she had been temporarily allowed to occupy while the Suzaku Seishi had a meeting concerning her. Usagi's bare feet softly pattered against the expensive wood flooring while her thoughts jumped from one thing to another in rapid succession. She was carefully going over her current situation.

Fact:

She was now in Konan.

Fact:

She was in the _home_ of the Emporer of Konan who just so happened to be a Suzaku Seishi.

Fact:

Yuiren, her new friend, was the little sister of Tamahome, another Suzaku Seishi.

Fact:

She was in so much trouble next time she saw Taiitsukun.

With another loud sigh, Usagi collapsed against the bed. Her feet now dangled just above the ground and her kimono had shifted so that the Phoenix wrapped around her thigh was visible. The ruby red eyes seemed to glow in the soft light that filtered through the ornate window carving beside the bed. Idly, she allowed her index finger to trace the head of the golden phoenix.

"You're nothing but trouble," Taiitsukun's voice sounded from beside Usagi, startling her.

"ACK!" Usagi screamed in surprise while clutching at her heart. "How? When? What are you doing here?" Usagi demanded while scooting away from Taiitsukun's floating figure. Before she could get too far, however, Taiitsukun reached out and slapped Usagi hard across the back of her head. A loud thump was heard as Usagi's body toppled over from the force of the hit.

"First you display your abilities to Nakago and now the Suzaku Seishi?" Taiitsukun's eyes narrowed as she examined Usagi closely. "The Four Gods are not happy."

"Well, neither am I," Usagi rolled her eyes as she stood to face Taiitsukun.

"You have left no room for any other options; it has been decided that you will travel with the Suzaku Seishi until you are summoned elsewhere," Taiitsukun ignored the exasperated look that settled over Usagi's features. "However, you must not alert the Prestess' of Suzaku or Seiryuu to your true identity."

"Which means I can't transform?" Usagi questioned.

"Not into the form from your time," Taiitsukun nodded her head.

"What do you expect me to do then? It's not like I can magically change my outfit and …." Usagi trailed off while Taiitsukun merely lifted a brow in question. "The Priestess' are from my world and would recognize me as a Senshi, right?" Taiitsukun nodded hesitantly. "But if the Four Gods want me to help them, I'll need my powers."

"The trials that the Priestess' will face might require your assistance in the future. You are not allowed to directly interfere in any test of strength or will that they may face," Taiitsukun warned.

"I think I have an idea," Usagi spoke allowed as she snapped her fingers. Closing her eyes, she willed the powers of Cosmos to her and felt the magic swarm around her. The familiar feeling swept her, hugging her close and transforming her into her ultimate form.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the items blessed by the Four Gods were still adorning her body. Usually after transforming, everything she was wearing would disappear with the magic.

"This was your idea?" Taiitsukun questioned with doubt.

"I'm not finished yet!" Cosmos growled as a tic started to form in her left eye. Concentrating her powers into her staff, she felt her outfit slowly start to morph. The elegant dress-like fuku was replaced by a tight fitting mini qipao of white silk with thick soft gold trimming and two slits on the sides. The dress was sleeveless and cut in at the shoulders, meeting with a tight mandarin collar with a descending teardrop that dipped just below her collar bone. Around her waist was a sash of the same golden coloring that tied into a large bow behind her back with the ends trailing to her calves. Tied around her biceps with a thick golden ribbon was a matching pair of billowing sleeves which reached to her finger tips. Her legs were covered in a pair of thigh high, white, stockings and her feet were slid into gold ballet flats. Her long gold hair was parted in the familiar Odango style and held by silver ribbons.*

As the magic around her began to fade, the sliding door behind her slammed open, revealing a doorway full of Suzaku Seishi plus Yuiren and a girl dressed in a fashion from Usagi's time. She assumed it was the Priestess of Suzaku. Usagi turned to face the group, eyeing their shocked faces with hidden amusement. "Hello again!" She spared them a smile before turning her attention back towards Taiitsukun. "You were saying?"

"TAIITSUKUN!" All of the Suzaku Seishi yelled in surprise at seeing their ally in the room. Usagi and Taiitsukun winced at the high pitch in which everyone had screamed.

"I'm sorry, we didn't hear you. Would you mind repeating that again?" Usagi questioned out of habit while rubbing her sore ears.

"Taiitsukun?" Miaka replied while blinking in confusion. Her attention was focused on the silver haired woman standing in the middle of the room. For some reason, she seemed familiar, especially that weird hairstyle. Miaka stared hard at her hair, only stopping when her stomach growled loudly.

"ODANGOS!" Miaka exclaimed, making all of her friends and Taiitsukun look at her in shock. Was food all Priestess thought about? Usagi was busy having an internal argument with herself about people comparing her hair to food.

"Don't call me that," Usagi snapped out of habit brought by countless teasing from Rei and Mamoru.

"But, they look just like –"

"But they aren't!" Usagi motioned with her hands for Miaka to stop that train of thought. "I'll have you know that this is a traditional family hairstyle passed down from many generations; it's a roy-OW!" Usagi brought her hands to the top of her head where a growing lump was forming. Growling, she turned her head towards Taiitsukun. "What was that for?"

"You talk too much," Taiitsukun answered bluntly before floating over to Miaka and her Seishi, leaving a very mad Usagi in her wake. As Taiitsukun settled in front of the large group, Tamahome and Tasuki drew back with a look of fear in their eyes.

"Taiitsukun, who is she?" Hotohori questioned. His tone was respectful as was his posture, unlike two other Suzaku Seishi.

"An ally to the greater good of the world that we know," Taiitsukun answered after a few seconds of silence. Usagi made a slow approach to the group, realizing that even with Taiitsukun vouching for her, the group still may not trust her. "It has been determined that she will travel and assist you with your mission until she is called elsewhere."

"What? No way!" Tasuki argued while pushing to the front of the group. "Why should we trust her? She could be a spy sent by Nakago! She looks just like him!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Usagi, coming close to stabbing her in the chest with it.

"What's your problem, hot head?" Usagi knocked his hand away from her.

"You should calm down, no da," Chichiri placed a restraining hand on Tasuki's shoulder. The last thing any of them needed at the moment was for Tasuki to burn down the entire Konan palace. Tasuki looked ready to argue, but after a glare from Taiitsukun, he grunted and folded his arms across his chest. Usagi pouted, she was having fun watching him get so worked up.

"Chibi-chan?" Yuiren questioned as her childlike mind recalled the similarities of that pout to her missing friend. Surprised, Usagi turned her blue eyes towards her small friend. A smile of affection crossed her facial features as she knelt down to be eye level with Yuiren.

Tamahome moved to interfere, but Chichiri and Hotohori held out their arms, blocking his path. He was planning to force himself through the feeble barrier, but Miaka pushed him back with all her might. Her attention was directed towards the scene, and Tamahome could still tell she was enamored with the sight of the two.

"Yuiren," Usagi lifted her hand to pat the little girl on the head. Reaching into her subspace pocket, she pulled out a small seed and placed it in the little girl's palm. Closing her fingers over it, Usagi concentrated and allowed her healing powers to flow into the seed, making it bloom in Yuiren's hold.

The little girl gasped and then flew into Usagi's hold. Only one other person that she knew could do that and it was her friend, Chibi-chan.

"How did you do that?" Miaka questioned while also kneeling down and peering at the flower.

"It's a trick my mother taught me when I was little," Usagi spoke softly. "When I met and made friends with Yuiren, she was upset that her brother had left and not yet returned. In order to cheer her up, I showed her this trick of mine." **

"Amazing!" Miaka exclaimed with wide, sparkly eyes full of admiration for the other woman.

"Chibi-chan all grown up," Yuiren giggled while pulling on one of Usagi's pigtails. Both Miaka and Usagi laughed at Yuiren's childlike behavior. The two stopped and stared at each other for a few moments. Nodding towards one another, the two stood and shook hands.

"I'm Miaka."

"Usagi."

"Nice to meet you," they spoke together.

…

Tamahome stepped out of his room and into the cool grip of the night air. His eyes fluttered closed as he took a deep, soothing breath of air. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours; it was all too confusing. The hope and happiness he had felt at the Emperor's words earlier had faded upon realizing his family was gone. All of them except Yuiren were massacred and left to bleed to death in his own home.

Flashes of their beaten and bruised bodies flashed to life behind his closed lids. Pain and heartache gripped him, tugging him to his knees as the pain flooded his senses. Miaka and the others had been there to distract him from the pain, but now everyone had retired to bed. He was left to his troubled thoughts, and horrific nightmares.

Shaking his head, Tamahome pushed himself to his feet. He forced himself to swallow the pain of reality and face facts. He had to protect Miaka. They had to retrieve the Shinzaho. They had to summon Suzaku. If they could do that, everything would work out for the better. Then, and only then, could he take time to properly morn his family.

Tamahome's feet carried him to the room prepared for his sister, Yuiren. He had wanted her to stay with him; however, she wanted to stay near her new friend. This brought another pang to Tamahome's heart. He had been unable to protect his sister. Instead, she had to rely upon another to keep her safe and alive.

This was where his feelings began to conflict. He was eternally thankful that the one now known as Usagi (aka Chibi-chan) for protecting his little sister, but he was also uncertain of her. She was not known to anyone around these parts. Her appearance did hold a startling resemblance to Nakago. She had strange powers of which did not belong to any of the Four Gods. Her origins were unknown. Worse yet, neither Usagi nor Taiitsukun were talking much nor giving information to help abate the worries of the Suzaku Seishi. Any and all information was short or cryptic.

Tamahome's hand fell against the wooden door that would open to Yuiren's room. She had been so happy to have her own room full of pretty outfits and toys. Slowly, so not to awaken her, Tamahome slide the door open and peeked into the room. Several candles had been left burning to help prevent the room from being in total darkness. Yuiren was scared of the dark. A sigh of relief escaped Tamahome when he noticed his little sister was tucked safely into bed with a small panda toy in her arms. Small, almost unnoticeable, snores escaped from her as she continued to sleep peacefully.

With his worries proven wrong and useless, Tamahome shut the door and turned to return to his room; however, a flash of silver caught his eye. Suspicion filled him as he followed after the silver streak. His feet slammed into the ground quickly as he struggled to catch up to the silver blur. He raced around one corner and skidded to a stop. Standing in front of the doors that led to the Shrine of Suzaku was Usagi. She was still dressed in the outfit from before, and had not yet noticed his presence. Ducking back to the other side of the corner, Tamahome peeked around the side to watch what she was planning.

Usagi's body tensed as if sensing someone watching her. Turning around, her gaze shot back and forth in search of the presence, but found none. Shaking off the feeling as nerves, she turned back to the doors and opened them. Warm power flowed out from the room and wrapped around her in welcome. The ornate jewelry around her thigh pulsed red with life, urging her forward.

Tamahome's eyes widened considerably as all of his suspicions and reasons for mistrusting the blond woman crumpled to dust. She had successfully entered the Shrine of Suzaku. If she had been a spy from another country, the barrier that protected the shrine would have cast her away. Guilt settled on his shoulders. All during the talk with Taiitsukun, dinner, and another discussion between just the group of Suzaku Seishi and Usagi, he had not trusted her. He had, in fact, been looking for reasons to prove his suspicions correct.

Tamahome walked around the corner and made to follow the girl into the room. He, too, felt the power and essence of Suzaku as he crossed the barrier; it felt like home to him. The symbol on his brow pulsed to life once he was fully inside the room. The doors to the room magically closed behind him with a soft click, sealing the two inside the room and away from any prying eyes that might wander across them.

"Usagi-san," Tamahome spoke quietly. He didn't wish to startle her, but it surprised him that she was still unaware of his presence. When he received no answer, Tamahome took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi-san?" He questioned again, making her jump.

"Tamahome-san," Usagi visibly relaxed as the effects of her vision began to fade. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Tamahome shook his head while stealing a glance at the large, golden idol of Suzaku. "I wanted to apologize."

"This late at night?" Usagi raised a brow and stifled a giggle when she noticed a blush of embarrassment stain his cheeks. "I'm sure it could have waited until morning."

"I went to check on Yuiren when I noticed you were out of bed," Tamahome mumbled as he focused solely on the idol of Suzaku. His face burned from embarrassment and he could not bring himself to look at the cause of it.

"You thought I was up to something?" Usagi translated with a soft smile. Tamahome flinched but nodded. He wasn't going to lie to her. "Honestly, I don't blame you."

"What?" Tamahome was taken aback by her honesty. Why hadn't she become upset with him? Throughout the day he had been nothing but hostile to her.

"I don't blame you," Usagi repeated while facing the idol that had held Tamahome's gaze for so long. "The love and affection you have for this country and the people in it, especially your friends and Miaka, are reasons enough to be suspicious. When you love something, you want to protect it. How could I be angry at you for wanting to protect what is precious to you?"

Tamahome was unsure as to what to say to her. He was impressed with how well spoken her speech had been. She reminded him of Hotohori in the way she held herself. For a fleeting second, he could have sworn another image overlapped her, one where she was wearing a long, flowing gown and a crown atop her golden locks. As quickly as the vision came, it faded away.

"Tamahome-san," Usagi spoke, but this time her voice was indifferent. For some reason, a chill filled the air, sending a wave of unease through Tamahome.

"Yes, Usagi-san?" Tamahome questioned when he realized she was waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"The future for you and Miaka is dark," her voice seemed empty as she spoke words that weighed the world to him. "There will be many trials and tribulations to test the love you two share. No matter what, be careful of your actions for the consequences can be the destruction of everything you hold dear."

"I'd never do anything to hurt her," Tamahome defended himself; however, he reprimanded himself quickly. He had already hurt her once, but never again. "Never again!"

"Even if it meant keeping her safe or doing what was best for her?" Usagi turned her head ever so slightly to allow her eyes to rest on his still form. Her eyes, much like her voice, seemed distant.

"I'll never hurt her again," Tamahome swore.

"Good," Usagi's personality changed dramatically, but there was still a hint of uncertainty lingering behind the cheerfulness. "It's getting late. We should head to bed." Usagi stole one last look at the idol of Suzaku before heading to the doors.

"Why?" Tamahome questioned before she could open the doors.

"Because we have a journey tomorrow, and we can't afford to be sleep deprived," Usagi giggled and pushed open the doors.

"Why question me about Miaka?" Tamahome questioned again.

"Call it female intuition," Usagi answered with finality. "Night!"

…

"Nakago?" Yui called out to the leader of her Seishi. Several of the guards had said that they saw him enter into the Shrine of Seiryuu. So, Yui had entered the shrine to find Nakago kneeling before the giant, gold idol of Seiryuu. In all honesty, she found the shrine comforting and relaxing. The waterfalls and beautiful plant life were refreshing. Still, the eyes of Seiryuu's dragon form seemed to glow in the light that filtered through the room. When they did that, it seemed as if the eyes were following and actually watching you.

"Lady Yui," Nakago stood and turned to face his Priestess. Kneeling down, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I have news of Konan's Priestess. It seems that she and the Suzaku no Seishi are preparing to leave for Hokkan."

"Miaka is leaving for Hokkan?" Yui took a step back in surprise. She looked as if she had been visibly struck. With his head still bowed, Nakago smirked in satisfaction with her reaction.

"Yes," Nakago gave a nod of his head. "Do you now understand, Lady Yui? The Priestess of Suzaku has no qualms with treating you as an enemy. She is even willing to fight to retrieve the Shinzaho first." Nakago lifted his head to gaze up at his Priestess. He was pleased at the sight of her barely controlled rage.

"Make preperations at once!" Yui snapped as her eyes grew cold and detached. "We're going to Hokkan." Her hands fisted at her side, making her nails dig into the delicate skin of her hand.

"As you wish," Nakago smirked again before standing. From within the shadows, two forms were seen. One was Suboshi and the other was unknown to Yui. The only part visible to the newest person were the eyes and several strands of red hair. "We of the Seiryuu Seven will protect you with all our might. We will crush the Priestess of Suzaku and her Seishi."

"If this is how Miaka feels, I won't hold back. I want the Shinzaho, Nakago!" Yui ordered.

"I guarantee you that you will have the Shinzaho, Lady Yui," Nakago swore with another bow. The two forms behind him also bowed, showing their respect to their Priestess.

"If it's a fight Miaka wants, it's a fight she'll get!"

**…

* * *

**

**Tada! Sorry it took so long, but my Great Grandmother had a severe stroke and Finals are next week. I've been studying like crazy! Anywho, read and review. Leave me some love and inspiration and I'll try to get another chapter out by next Thursday! **

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**

*** For those of you interested, I have a link I can email you so that you can get a better idea of Usagi's outfit. If any of you have seen Black Butler, then imagine the girl with the hair styled like cat ears; it's similar to hers, almost an exact replica. For those who are confused, send me a message in a review and I'll link you the picture :D **

**** When she referred to her mother, it was her moon momma! I imagine that Queen Selenity must have done something similar for Serenity when she was little. So, yeah, use your imagination!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As The Page Turns**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It was a simple mistake that led to major consequences. Pulled into a world within her own, she must fight to protect one world or risk losing them both…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: Wow, it has been a while, no da?**

**…**

* * *

**...**

She felt out of place in this group. For once, she was not the one who was depended upon. While it was a nice reprieve, it was also strange. Miaka was the heroine of this tale, and honestly, it was this reason that Usagi pitied her. The power of Pluto was harder than any other to control, but Usagi had been given a glimpse into the future of these people. It would be one of hardship. Miaka would be tested unlike ever before and there was only so much Usagi could do to help her.

Usagi cursed herself. Yes, she had done some good and had changed the determined path to a certain degree by saving Yurien, but could she change everything? Even as she stood watching the others prepare the boat, a sense of foreboding overtook her. Miaka was surrounded by her protectors. Only one, the emperor, would not journey with her this time. No, he sent her with his sword as a way of protection and promise.

Sighing, Usagi moved forward when the group finished their goodbyes with a picture. Slipping past them, she boarded the ship and headed below deck to find a comfortable place to relax. She did not wish to interrupt the last of the goodbyes. It was only a few minutes later when she felt the movement of the ship as it left the dock.

"So it begins," She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

It would be a while before her sleep was disturbed by the sudden rocking of the boat. Clear skies had given way to a dark night filled with many dangerous looking clouds. Standing to her feet, Usagi stumbled as one turbulent wave slammed onto her side of the ship.

"Ah!" She cried while grabbing and clinging to a support column. Her stomach churned as the waves continued to rock the boat. "Why did it have to be a boat?" She whimpered as the need to relinquish the contents of her stomach grew. Screams from above made their way to her ears just as a powerful roar of thunder shook the boat.

This was not a natural storm. Forcing herself to release her support force, she stumbled to the stairs that would lead her above deck. It was hard to keep her footing, but when she appeared there was only total chaos to greet her. The sky was black save for the bright flash of lightning which struck nearby the ship. Water had surged on deck and a fierce wind tore through the sails, making it hard to keep her footing.

"It has to be Soi!" Miaka realized and as if to confirm her theory, lightning struck the sails, causing them to catch on fire. Usagi ducked and rolled out of the way as a piece of burning wood came falling towards her. It was no use as more lightning struck the boat, tearing the deck of the ship apart and setting it on flames. Cursing, the sign of Neptune appeared on Usagi's brow.

There was no other choice. If she didn't act, they would perish. This was an unholy storm. "Deep Submerge!" She commanded as water flew to her hands, swirling into a large mass before being shot from her hands and to the flames.

From a safe distance away, Soi stood cloaked on a cliff enjoying the view. A grin of satisfaction covered her face. There would be no place to hide from her storm. "It will pursue your ship forever! You will become nothing but wreckage upon the sea. You will never reach Hokan."

"I've had enough!" Tasuki growled as he prepared to attack the waves with his fan.

"You idiot!" Usagi cried out as she summoned Saturn's wall against a bombardment of lightning. The wave had already slammed into the ship, knocking her off balance and making her lose her concentration. The protective barrier fell as she slammed into the side of the ship.

"Tasuki!" Miaka screamed as the red head was washed overboard. Usagi could barely make out the form of Miaka through the haze of her vision. The only thing she registered was Tamahome's curse as he jumped after Miaka.

"Numbskull, you can't swim well enough to save him!" It would have been funny had the circumstances been different.

ChiChiri rushed to Usagi's side, pulling her to her feet and inspecting the wound on the back of her head from the painful contact with the ship. "You're bleeding!" His voice was hardly heard over the roar of the wind and the sea. Usagi stumbled in his hold, and peered over the side of the ship.

"I can't see them!" She yelled just as more lightning rained from the sky. Growing annoyed, she turned to the monk and ordered him to get the other's out of the way.

"What are you going to do?" ChiChiri demanded.

"Ending this!" She growled as another symbol burned brightly on her brow. It was a green symbol that pulsed in tune with her heart. The determined look on her face said everything, and ChiChiri retreated to take the others inside.

"Where is Nuriko?" ChiChiri demanded when he noticed they were short one. It was Mitsukake who informed him of their purple haired friend's fall into the water.

"Don't forget me!" A voice screamed as Tasuki climbed up a rope and struggled to make it back on board the ship. Rushing to his aid, ChiChiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko pulled him to safety and proceeded to drag him out of the way.

"We're ready, no da!" ChiChiri screamed as Usagi made her way to the middle of the ship. Above her head, a bright light was forming as another bolt threatened to tear into her. The words of the remaining Suzako Senshi fell on deaf ears as Usagi lifted a hand in greeting to the bolt of lightning. The energy sizzled through her body, lighting every nerve ending. It was painful, but it only fueled her ire with the attacker. With the symbol of Jupiter burning brightly, she forced the energy back to her palm, picturing the attack in her head. If they wanted to play with fire, she'd be happy to return the favor!

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Her voice soared as the energy from the attack and surrounding lightning surged from her body and into the air. The lightning sizzled and cracked as it took flight, shaping into a fierce dragon whose roar drowned out the sound of the thunder. In the distance, Soi's eyes widened in shock and fear. Even from such a distance, she could make out the form that flew her way.

"Find the attacker and end this!" Usagi ordered and the beast replied. It's massive from circled the boat once before directing its path towards a patch of land beyond the vision of those on the boat.

"Seiryu?" Soi's voice quivered and the urge to run consumed her. The beast of a dragon made from her own attack was coming for her. In a desperate attempt to defend herself, she summoned more of her power and sent it hurtling towards the beat. It did little good for her, only serving to feed more energy to the dragon. With little choice left, she fled, praying with all her might that the beast would not follow.

The dragon chased after the Seiryu Senshi only until the storm dissipated. Once it had, the dragon soared into the sky before allowing the energy of itself to combust. The powerful blast sent out a wave that knocked the red headed woman to the ground. She cursed before looking to where the dragon had disappeared. This would need to be reported to Nakago.

"Are you okay?" Chiriko questioned as he and the other three returned to the deck of the ship. Usagi had collapsed to her knees once her attack had been set free.

"Fine," Her breaths were labored as she turned to smile at the others. "The storm will end quickly, and then we can find the others." With that said, she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. True to her word, within several minutes, the storm was gone and the skies began to clear. ChiChiri let out a relieved breath as he concentrated on finding Miaka, Noriko, and Tamahome.

"Take her below deck to rest," Chiriko turned to Tasuki who moved to gather the blonde into his arms. He still disliked her, but she did just save them from the bottom of the sea.

**…**

For Nuriko and the others, the storm could not dissipate fast enough. The shelter that they had found was collapsing around them. It was no longer safe to stay there. With little choice left, the three hurried to the entrance. Nuriko was immediately needed as a hole tore through the rock, causing water to surge out and nearly knock Miaka back into the merciless ocean. Using a piece of wood, he blocked the surge of water with his entire body.

Miaka moved to get away just in case Nuriko could not hold back the water, but the rock beneath her feet gave way, and she fell back to the ocean. With quick reflexes, Tamahome reached for her, but it was no use, he was too far away and had to jump after her. The water was cruel as it attempted to carry them away, but Nuriko used one hand to grab Tamahome.

He would not let them perish!

"Nuriko, you may be powerful but you can't fight this current," Tamahome spoke over the waves which tried to drown him. "You have to let go!"

"NO, I will not abandon you! If lightning strikes, you will die!" Tears brimmed in his eyes as he stared at his two friends. He could not let them die. There was no way he would let a storm take them from him. It would not be a repeat of Korin's death! "Bad things happen, but one day we will look back on them and laugh!" Even as he spoke such hope filled words, his grip was slipping.

"I can't hold on much longer," He cursed himself. Still, he refused to give up. "I will not let either of you die!" His courage and hope for the future shone bright in his eyes, and it was this hope that activated the bracelets given to him by Taiitsukun. They glowed brightly and transformed from a simple band to encase his forearms completely.

With this transformation came a new surge of strength. It was enough to allow him to pull both of his friends to safety. The power came just in time as a powerful bolt of lightning tried to strike down Miaka and Tamahome.

"Way to go Nuriko!" Tamahome grinned while Miaka looked intrigued upon the transformed bracelets.

"How did you do that?" She questioned while reaching forward to inspect them. Before her fingers made contact, the bands glowed once more and reverted to their original form.

"My bracelets transformed and somehow gave me the extra strength that I needed to save you," Nuriko grinned. He was beyond happy that his two friends were safe. He came too close to losing them this time.

"Miaka! Nuriko! Tamahome!" The sound of someone calling them caught their attention and diverted it from Nuriko's bracelets. The sky was clearing and coming around the corner was the ship. It looked as if it had taken a lot of damage, but it would last them through their trip if no other incident occurred.

"How did you find us?" Miaka questioned as she and the others climbed back to the ship.

"It wasn't easy, but thanks to Usagi, the storm let up enough for ChiChiri to find you," Tasuki came up to Noriko who had fallen to the deck of the ship in utter delight. He gave a strong pat to Nuriko's back but it went ignored. Tamahome was not as quiet and subdued as Nuriko even with the saving grace of having his feet back on the ship. No, he was pissed.

"This is all your fault!" He growled while lunging for Tasuki. The two went ignored as it was an expected event between the two men. Instead, laughter was shared. They had narrowly escaped and they were grateful.

**..**

"How can you be so sure that we will make it to Hokan before the others?" Yui questioned Nakago with uncertainty. There was no way Miaka could get there before her. None! Yui had to get there first!

"They have been struck down once already. The Priestess of Suzaku is in our power," He gave the priestess of Seiryu a reassuring smirk. He had yet to hear from Soi, but he felt confident in the other Seiryu senshi. There was no way she would fail him. She knew the consequences of such a thing.

"Very well," Yui did not seem assured in the least, but what else could she do other than wait?

**…**

"Look!" Chiriko's voice was filled with glee as he ran to the front of the ship. In front of them was land, and it was Hokan! "It's Hokan!"

Miaka was close behind, nearly stumbling over board once more. Tamahome was behind her quickly and caught her, holding her tightly in his embrace. The two shared a look before turning their gaze back to the beautiful land before them.

"It's beautiful," Miaka grinned as excitement filled her to the core. "The land of Genbu!"

"Yes," Chiriko nodded with a grin on his face. "It shouldn't take long to reach at this rate."

"We should still take time to rest. Usagi-san exhausted herself during the storm," Mitsukake reminded them.

"What do you mean?" Nuriko questioned while looking for the blonde. She was nowhere on deck.

"She the enemy's own attack against them!" Chiriko spoke with childlike glee.

"Is this true?" Tamahome turned disbelieving eyes to ChiChiri who nodded.

"Lightning struck but she used it to attack the enemy with energy in the shape of Seiryuu himself, no da?" Miaka gasped and looked to Tamahome. While she was eternally grateful for the assistance, she was unsure of what this meant about her new friend. How many abilities did she have? Were there any limits? Why did it feel as if today had caused a major shift in the life of those in the story, including herself?

Unknown to Miaka, Usagi was asking the same thing. The storm had been brutal and had kept the Suzaku senshi occupied. The powers of Neptune and Saturn had gone unnoticed, but Jupiter? Usagi knew she was in for an earful the next time she saw the four gods or Taiitsukun. If events like today kept occurring, how could she keep her identity hidden? It was proving more difficult than she had ever imagined.

**…**

"Forgive me," Soi spoke softly from her position atop of Nakago. Blue energy surrounded the two as she used a different type of power with him. "I did not know they traveled with someone so powerful." It still left a bitter taste in her mouth to know her own attack had been turned against her.

Nakago's blue eyes opened to examine her and she melted in that steely gaze. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

"Explain," No longer was he relaxed. No, he was alert.

"I was attacking their ship per your orders," Soi responded as she tensed. Would he punish her? "But, someone managed to use my attack against me." She watched as his eyes hardened. She was forced to raise up as he moved to sit and lean against the wall of the tent. "My lightning, whoever they were, they took the energy for their own and attacked with it… and…" Should she tell him? How angry would he be?

"Continue," He ordered.

"The attack took the form of our God, Seiryu," Soi whispered so softly that Nakago nearly missed it. Images of a blonde with blue eyes wielding the power of fire flashed through his mind. Was it the same woman? If so, how many powers did she possess?

"Did you see who this person was that attacked you?" Soi stiffened and her power faded.

"No, Nakago," She sensed the change in him and moved away from his person. He was not pleased. Would his anger be released upon her? She gulped and watched as he gathered his clothes, dressing himself as if nothing had happened between the two. She did the same, knowing to dally would be bad when he was in one of his moods.

"I want someone following them at all times and reporting back to me," His word was law, and she bowed lowly. "Dismissed." She turned and left with a blush staining her normally hard features. He was disappointed after all and she was lucky to escape without punishment.

It wasn't long after she left that Nakago was disturbed by Suboshi.

"Lady Yui wishes to speake with you immediately," The younger Senshi spoke with a bow.

"Very well, inform her that I will be there shortly," Nakago moved to retrieve a drink laying on his desk. "From now on, we will be sending Ashitare out. The weather is incompatible for Soi."

"Yes, sir," Suboshi nodded in agreement. "But what would you have him do?"

"Soi has been given my orders and will ensure they are carried out for now," He took a swig and allowed the liquid to cool his parched throat. While he spoke of battle plans, his mind was elsewhere, contemplating and forming battle plans. If all went well, they would have a powerful ally in their grip soon enough. He smirked and Suboshi cringed.

Whatever Nakago had planned, it wouldn't bode well for his enemies…

**…**

* * *

...

**Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. I'm not quite sure how many people are still interested in this story. I guess I will find out eventually. Please RxR! **

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
